Monsters Aren't Born, They're Made
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: Kuroko and Akashi find themselves in the most worst situation possible. After accidentally killing two masked men, the only way to save themselves were to take their identities. And because of it, they're stuck in a house full of Creepypastas.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't even know- Why- **

**I'm sorry by the way! Something happens to the real Masky and Hoodie, and I'm sorry QAQ they're some of my favorite Creepypastas, but I'm still sorry TAT **

**This is just a crack idea but it grew and I just kept writing- I'm sorry- **

**Enjoy? **

* * *

_Monsters Aren't Born, They're Made_

_Summary: Kuroko and Akashi find themselves in the most worst situation possible. After accidentally killing two masked men, the only way to save themselves were to take their identities. And because of it, they're stuck in a house full of Creepypastas._

* * *

Life couldn't be any better for the two males named Akashi Seijuuro and Kuroko Tetsuya. They were together, even living together, and despite the hate they received from most people who thought homosexuality was disgusting, they still loved each other.

Akashi was average height for his age, and had unusual but beautiful blood red hair. He had two red cat like eyes which was filled with so much knowledge and wisdom from endless work he received as a child. Akashi used to be rich and lived under the Akashi family. He was pushed to only achieve victory as all Akashis should, and after a while, he had gained a second personality that just took over.

Though he disappeared, thanks to Kuroko.

Kuroko was shorter than Akashi but certainly not any younger. He had short light blue hair and beautiful Cerulean eyes. He loved reading and basketball, just like how he loved Akashi. He always loved him since they were young, when they first met.

Both of them played basketball when they were younger, and they still do, but only in their free time. They weren't teenagers any more, they were finally adults. Akashi was now a professional shogi player as well as a police officer. It worried Kuroko of course, but he knew Akashi was always so careful and strategic.

Kuroko himself was an art teacher at an elementary school. He loved teaching the kids to paint, no matter how chaotic it got. It was nice to see all those kids smile and laugh and it just warmed Kuroko's heart every time he saw a kid grin. So while Akashi risked his life to save people, Kuroko worked on making kids happy and to hopefully send them down the right path in life.

There were enough killers and criminals out there, in jail and still on the loose. Though luckily Akashi had reported to him that there should be none in the area or in towns near by. After being told that everything would be alright and none should be around, Kuroko decided not to ask anymore. He hasn't asked in a couple of months actually, confident that even if a criminal did enter their town, Akashi would deal with them.

Life was great, and it couldn't get any better. Only worse.

They've been on dates before, so Kuroko wasn't surprised when he got a text from Akashi during his break. He always knew when his break was. He answered with a smile, and it only grew when he heard Akashi's lovely voice.

"Tetsuya, how would you like to go on another date?"

"Why so straight forward?" Kuroko asked with an amused chuckle.

He heard Akashi return the small laugh. They have gotten brighter over the years, even showing emotions a lot more than in high school. "I just really want to spend time with my Tetsuya. It's been a while since we had a date."

"Soon it'll be marriage." Kuroko said, surprising Akashi. Usually he was the one who teased about them marrying.

"When it's legal here. I don't think we should go to another state just to get married." Akashi replied with a smile, before tilting his head even though Kuroko couldn't see. "So, a date?"

"Alright, fine. Where shall we go?" Kuroko asked curiously.

"It's a surprise." Akashi said and Kuroko rolled his eyes.

"Don't make it too romantic... or expensive." Kuroko warned and Akashi chuckled.

"Of course. I have to go, love ya."

"Love you too, see ya." Kuroko replied, before the call ended. He glanced at the time, knowing he only had a few hours until he would get home, and Akashi would take him on a date.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Kuroko asked in surprise when Akashi had picked him up at work instead of waiting for him to get home.

"I said it's a surprise." Akashi said, starting to lead Kuroko away from the school. Kuroko huffed but followed him, squeezing his hand. He smiled when he got a squeeze in return. Akashi continued leading Kuroko away from the school, and soon past their house.

"We are walking there? Why? Where are we going?"

"You must be patient Tetsuya. And it's better walking, it's a beautiful night." Akashi replied, looking up. It was indeed starting to darken, being that the days were getting shorter. Stars were just barley visible, but with Akashi and Kuroko's vision, they saw it better.

"It is." Kuroko replied, tilting his head. Akashi smiled but didn't reply, continuing to lead him away. Soon they left the small town they lived in, and Akashi took him into the woods.

"The woods? Isn't it too dark-"

Akashi pulled out a flashlight with a small smirk, making Kuroko pout. Akashi was always so prepared. With the flashlight on, Akashi kept a hold on Kuroko with his other hand, looking like he had a certain destination in mind.

Finally they stopped, and Akashi shown the light on a big tree in the middle of a field. "Think you can climb that?" He asked with a smirk, and Kuroko sighed. He did gain more stamina and muscle as he grew up, but Akashi still teased him. Especially about his height.

"Fine." Kuroko said, walking towards the tree. Akashi kept the light on the tree so Kuroko could see where the branches were. Reaching up, Kuroko grasped a branch and began climbing. He did it slowly and carefully, making sure he didn't fall or get hurt.

"Look, you're climbing it!" Akashi teased and Kuroko glared at him. Though he didn't reply, just continuing to climb. Just when Kuroko was grabbing for another branch, a shout of surprise from behind him startled him. He slipped, and for a split second he expected Akashi to catch him and tease him for falling.

He was dead wrong as he felt the hard ground meet his back, making the air in his lungs get pushed out of him. Kuroko gasped in surprise and pain, but he knew he didn't break or sprain anything. That when he noticed he heard noises from behind him. It was fuzzy, but his hearing was slowly returning.

When the pain died down, Kuroko slowly sat up, and turned to look behind him. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Akashi fighting two people. He was outnumbered! But he was a trained cop, one of the best, with a smart mind and quick reflexes. Though he didn't have his weapons unlike the two people who had knives.

Kuroko watched as Akashi just barley dodged the knives while countering, trying not to seriously hurt the people. On closer inspection, Kuroko noticed these people were wearing masks. Were they specifically going after them?

Shaking his head, Kuroko stood up. Akashi needed his help! Looking around in the light of the fallen flashlight, he noticed a rock the size of his hand. Grasping it, and still not noticed yet thanks to his lack of presence which he still had, he headed towards the fight.

Akashi noticed him, but he also noticed the others didn't. That's when he took the chance to kick one away while grasping the other's arms. Kuroko took his chance, and without thinking, hit the back of the person's head. From what Kuroko could tell, it was male.

He watched in shock as the person immediately fell when Akashi let him go. Taking no chances, Akashi took the boys knife and faced the other, what he assumed was, boy. They couldn't have an easy access to the back of their head to knock them out, since this person wore a hood.

Kuroko watched as Akashi braced himself when the masked man ran forward. It was back and forth, blades hitting blades, some skin slicing and blood escaping. Kuroko wanted to help but he didn't know how. He then remembered the rock that was in his hand.

Taking a chance, he waited for a clear shot before throwing it as accurately as he could. It hit the male's back, which made the male face him, obviously unhurt but probably angered. He didn't even get to react before the masked man ran after him.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Kuroko heard Akashi yell from behind the male. Akashi rarely yelled...

Kuroko froze as he saw the man stopped suddenly, before falling to the ground, the knife in his back. Kuroko looked at Akashi in surprise, who only walked towards him.

"Are you okay?" Akashi asked, worried as he saw fear in his eyes. But it wasn't fear of Akashi killing someone. He was scared because they could have gotten killed, his Akashi could have gotten killed.

"Yes.." Kuroko finally replied, regaining his senses. Akashi nodded, before looking around at the two bodies. Kuroko got the flashlight off the ground, pointing it at the bodies as Akashi walked over.

Kuroko could see them more clearly. The boy he had knocked out with the rock had short brown hair, and his jacket was an odd yellow or tan. On his face was a white mask with black eyes, eyebrows, and lips.

The other one with the knife in his back had an orange hood. It was simple, and his mask was all black with red eyes and a red frown. Just who were these people?

"I don't see anything on them. No identity, no money, nothing." Akashi said after searching their clothes.

"Do you think they were just desperate? Like... people trying to survive, who don't have money?"

"I don't think so, but we won't rule that out. It's still a possibility." Akashi said, before walking back to Kuroko. He looked a little troubled, almost as if he had something to say.

"What's wrong?" Kuroko asked, his voice almost silent with dangerous curiosity.

"...They're both dead as well." Akashi said softly, and Kuroko stared in surprise. They... killed them? He thought he knocked the taller boy out! "Both died of blood loss I'm guessing, but we should leave it to the autopsy."

"What... what will they think? We each killed someone!.." Kuroko said, staring at the dead bodies. Akashi pulled him closer, the flashlight in between their bodies so it became dark, and trying to calm him. He wanted to say it was okay, but that was a lie.

"We have to tell them the whole story. I'm an officer, you know that. They already trust me, and the truth always wins." Akashi explained softly, and Kuroko didn't know how to reply.

He killed someone. It was an accident, yes, but he killed someone! One could not get over it quickly. It was for self defense, but it's still frightening, knowing that a life ended thanks to your hands. As he thought about it, his head suddenly hurt, and a strange feeling rose in his chest. He guessed this was grief, or guilt.

Then he heard footsteps from across the clearing and Akashi immediately turned off the flashlight. Kuroko silently thanked no one specific that the light had been blocked by their bodies.

"Is this the place?" A curious but irritated voice asked.

"Yeah, this is where he said to meet them." A voice, obviously male, replied. "Just look for two people who wear masks."

Kuroko and Akashi froze as they heard masks. Either these people were friends of the people they killed, or they were hunting them. But if they were meeting them...

Akashi let go of Kuroko and silently starting lifting the dead brown haired male. Kuroko watched in surprise, and Akashi pointed to the smaller dead male. He then walked off, carrying the dead body. Kuroko got the hint, but he didn't want to do it.

Though he reluctantly picked up the dead body, not taking the knife out yet, and silently followed Akashi. He wouldn't silently tell him to do this if Akashi didn't have a plan. Once they were out the clearing, Kuroko found Akashi removing the man's mask. What startled him was that Akashi hesitantly placed it over his own face.

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko whisper-shouted. "Don't put his mask on!"

Akashi took it off, looking at Kuroko. "We need to do this. Take their clothing and wear them. Those people are coming closer by the second, and if they are anything like these men, then we probably won't escape them. Plus if they're killers, it will help us find out about them."

"But that's insane!" Was Kuroko's immediate reply. "We can't just run and forget this happened?"

"Someone will eventually find these bodies, if not those people out in the field. They will have our finger prints, and my blood, on them." Kuroko was confused for a second, before seeing a couple of cuts on Akashi's arm through the shirt. They were small, and already stopped bleeding. "We need to take their clothes, fake their identity and hide the bodies, then we can run." Akashi said softly, hoping Kuroko would understand.

He wanted to argue, but he soon heard the footsteps again, signalling they were near by. Hurriedly but silently, they removed the people's clothing. Kuroko was glad they had normal clothes underneath, not wanting to see any naked body that wasn't Akashi's.

Kuroko had no choice but to wear the hoodie and black and red mask, since it was his size. The other boy was taller, almost Akashi's height, so he had to get that one. All the while, he felt scared, guilty, and just... Empty?

He killed someone and now he was taking their identity. Could they deal with the men that were slowly approaching?

Akashi walked up to him, completely dressed in the other man's clothing. "It's just for a little while," He whispered reassuringly. "I promise to do whatever you want for a month once we get everything sorted."

Kuroko sighed, knowing Akashi just wanted to protect them. "Okay. Only for a little while..." He murmured quietly, and Akashi gently took his arm. He then led him out into the clearing, their footsteps silent. As they approached the men, Kuroko felt more scared.

What if these people hurt them? What would happen then? And what would happen if they're found out, and that they killed those masked men?

"Hey, do you hear something?" A short being said, looking up at the taller figure. To Akashi and Kuroko, they just looked like shadows in the dark.

"Yeah..." The figures then turned around, facing the other males. Kuroko had to control himself, trying not to shake.

"I think it's them, hand me the flashlight."

After a moment of rustling, a flashlight finally shined, revealing Akashi and Kuroko who stood there. Kuroko had to stifle a surprised gasp as he saw the two beings in front of him. The taller male had black hair that looked burnt and a white, pale face. Even more pale than his own. But what scared him was the wide eyes that seemed to never blink. He realized he didn't have eyelids. But then there was a smile, carved onto the male's face, probably by a knife.

The shorter person beside him reminded him of a video game character. He had blonde hair and wore green. Normal enough, except the fact that his eyes are black and red, and it looked like blood was under the eyes.

Just who were these people?

"You guys, what are your names?" The black haired male asked, staring at the two. Not like he had a choice...

Akashi didn't answer right away, knowing better than to give their real names. Kuroko bit his lip, glad they couldn't see his face. He frantically tried thinking of names, before blinking. He had the perfect names.

"Well-"

"Masky and Hoodie." Kuroko said before the male could finish. He felt Akashi quiver next to him, as if containing his laughter. Though the other two just stared, before suddenly snickering, and finally laughing.

"What the hell? Masky and Hoodie? What kind of names are those!" The black haired male asked in laughter.

"Well, what are your names?" Akashi asked, and Kuroko knew he was looking for information.

"I am Ben, and that's Jeff. Humans call us Ben Drowned and Jeff The Killer though." The smaller male, known as Ben, explained. Kuroko refrained from freezing in place. He didn't know who these people were, but he was pretty sure meeting someone that has 'The Killer' in their name is bad.

"I see. Interesting." Akashi said with a nod, and the male named Jeff finally calmed down.

"Alright, now let's get going. We need to show you the way." Jeff said, beginning to turn away.

"The way?" Akashi asked, trying not to sound too confused.

"Yeah. The way to Slender mansion. You know, you agreed with Slenderman to live with us there, didn't you?" Ben asked almost suspiciously.

Kuroko quickly thought of a way to cover for Akashi. "Sorry, he has memory loss every so often. Someone hit him in the back of the head with a rock, and it effects his memory. He still has the blood on his jacket, even though I keep telling him to clean it." He explained, and Jeff just snorted.

"Come on, I don't want to spend all day out in the damn cold." Jeff said, beginning to walk. Kuroko glanced at Akashi, having to turn his head to look out the mask. Akashi noticed and just nodded his head, before following Jeff. Kuroko watched Akashi in surprise. Was he stupid? What if these people wanted to kill them!?

He heard of Slender before at least. He thought it was just a video game... It couldn't be real.

Kuroko slowly followed Akashi, and finally Ben followed from behind, as if they were their guards. Kuroko was just completely nervous about the whole thing. They were following people who looked insane, deadly, to a new place that's named after a game. Why is Akashi simply following them? They should have ran when they could.

It seemed like they walked for hours, but the stars didn't even move, signalling that they haven't been walking for long. Was Kuroko just so anxious that he was mistaking time?

"Here we are." Jeff suddenly said, and Kuroko looked ahead. Huh? There was a mansion there, and it looked creepy, and a little old. That wasn't there before. Akashi and himself explored this woods often, there was never an old mansion here. Were they even in the same woods anymore?

"EJ can show you around when you get inside." Ben said, playfully pushing Kuroko forward. "Oh, looks like you got stabbed in the back before. I'm sure someone will stitch it up for you... Hoodie?"

"Yes, it's Hoodie; And thank you." Kuroko thanked softly, not used to being called Hoodie.

"Come on, we aren't getting any younger!" Jeff said in irritation, having low patience. Kuroko slowly grasped Akashi's arm as he walked up to the mansion with Jeff, who opened the door. As they walked in, it seemed normal inside. As if normal people lived inside.

"We try to keep it clean. I hope you guys aren't messy." Ben said, walking inside and closing the door after them.

"No, we try to keep clean." Akashi said, answering for them.

"EJ!" Jeff suddenly yelled, almost making Kuroko jump. He then heard a sigh from upstairs, and someone came walking down. Looking at the new person through his mask, they were a better sight than a carved smile or bleeding eyes.

This male only had dark brown hair and a blue mask with black goo oozing from it. He wore a black hoodie, nothing special. Looks like he was just plain. "What?" The person named EJ asked. "Oh, they arrived."

"Yeah. Meet Masky and Hoodie." Ben said, and Jeff just snickered as he walked away. Kuroko expected EJ to just laugh like they did, but he didn't even shake in stifled laughter. He walked closer, offering his hand to Akashi who slowly shook it.

"I'm Eyeless Jack, but they call me EJ for short." EJ said, now shaking Kuroko's hand gently. Assuming EJ was a killer, this was some gentle killer.

"Eyeless... Jack? How do you see?" Kuroko asked softly, and EJ just shrugged, as if not wanting to answer.

Akashi walked up to Kuroko, touching his shoulder and leaning close. "Don't ask too many questions and don't get attached. These are most likely killers, and one wrong move, we will be killed." He whispered quietly.

Kuroko shivered but knew Akashi was right. They needed to play it safe so they could eventually flee.

"Anyway," EJ said, gaining their attention. "I guess I'm showing you around. I'm always the person doing that, if not Slenderman or Jeff. Follow me." He said and walked off, leaving no choice but to follow.

"Others live here, but not as much as there used to be. It's just me, Jeff, Ben, Slenderman, Smile Dog, Laughing Jack, and Sally." EJ explained, and Kuroko tilted his head. One girl in an all male house? That poor girl...

"Will we meet the others?" Akashi asked with curiosity, but Kuroko knew Akashi didn't want to stay any longer than necessary.

"Indeed. After you meet everyone you will meet with Slenderman to have your trial." EJ explained.

"Trial?"

"To see if you are worthy enough to stay in the mansion. If you fail, Slenderman will have to kill you since you already saw the mansion and everyone." EJ said, making Kuroko shudder. Great, what kind of trial will this be with a video game character?

EJ stopped at a door, and slowly knocked on it. After a moment, the door opened, and everyone had to look down to see a little girl standing there. Kuroko noticed she was young, looked a little dirty, and had a bit of blood on her. How could such a little girl be a killer?

"This is Sally. Sally, meet... Masky and Hoodie.." EJ introduced.

Sally smiled, looking up at them. "It's nice to meet you!"

Kuroko blinked before smiling behind his mask. At least he still had his love for children, seeing them smile happily. "It's nice to meet you too Sally."

"Can we play some time?" Sally asked, and Kuroko tilted his head. "Sure, one day. But not right now, okay? Whenever you're ready to play, come find me." He hated lying to this little girl, but he had to make sure she didn't suspect them of being humans, not killers.

Sally smiled and hugged Kuroko's legs before running off into her room. EJ closed the door quietly, before continuing to walk. "We can go see Laughing Jack, and you can see Smile Dog from his window. He stays out back a lot, but he comes in for most meals."

Kuroko took in the information, just in case. He knew Akashi was keeping note as well of everything. He'd probably tell this all to the police afterwards. Plus they still needed to hide those bodies of those two boys they accidentally killed.

EJ led them upstairs this time, and down the hall. He pointed to a door but kept walking. "That is my room. I'm the person you come to whenever you need help, that isn't a serious matter. If it is, you go to Slenderman."

Neither replied, just nodding even though EJ couldn't see it. They soon stopped at yet another plain door and music was heard playing inside. Not typical rock or even country, not any of those. It was like the music in a Jack in the box.

EJ just knocked louder, and finally the music stopped. Instead of looking down when the door opened, Kuroko and Akashi had to look up, seeing a tall man there. He wore black and white striped clothing, and had a long pointy nose, like a cone. He tilted his head before his black lips curled into a grin. It reminded Kuroko of a creepy clown...

"Are these the new comers?" The man asked, and EJ nodded with a sigh. "Guys, this is Laughing Jack. Call him LJ if you want."

"What are your names?" Laughing Jack asked curiously, and Akashi answered for them.

"Masky and Hoodie." He said, making it obvious for Kuroko that he disliked the names.

"...Straight forward names I see." LJ said, but still smiled.

"We need to step into your room for minute so they can see Smile." EJ explained softly.

"Absolutely not! You know that no one except Slendy or if it's emergency, can enter my room." LJ said, and frowned for the first time Kuroko saw.

"...Okay. Don't get so fired up, we will just go out back and meet him personally." EJ said, and turnturneded away.

"Goodbye!" LJ said, not so frustrated as before. He then closed his door, and Akashi and Kuroko decided to just follow EJ. They were led downstairs again, and to a different room. It was the kitchen, and it was big. Kuroko guessed killers needed to eat too.

They walked through the kitchen, Kuroko looking around at everything. For a house of killers, it was very neat and... felt almost like a house with a simple family inside. But that was just ridiculous, could they really be a family?

"Be careful, he jumps." EJ warned, opening the back door. They were led outside which was just a simple backyard connected to the woods.

Kuroko and Akashi looked around, trying to see where the dog is. It couldn't be that bad now could it?

Then there was a growl coming from the woods and as they looked around, they couldn't see where the dog was. "Where is he?" Akashi asked, and EJ shrugged. "Jeff might have taken him for a walk."

As if he heard his name, Jeff suddenly ran out of the woods, a big red and black dog at his heels. Jeff turned and faced the dog despite not having any weapon in hand. The dog jumped at Jeff, who fell down at the weight.

Kuroko, despite knowing Jeff was a killer, almost jumped to save him. He didn't like seeing anyone hurt. Though he didn't move, seeing that the dog didn't bite Jeff or even growl. It's tail wagged and it barked. Kuroko stared in surprise, seeing that the dog had human teeth, not canine fangs. It was weird enough that it was black and red, now it has human teeth? Just what are these people?

The dog turned his head towards them and growled, his ears pinning back.

"Smile, no. They're new people, you can't kill them, unless Slendy says so." Jeff ordered sternly, making Smile Dog's ears droop, but he stopped growling. "I know I know, but we got to put up with it."

Kuroko dead panned behind his mask. He knew Jeff just kept the dog from attacking them, but that was just mean.

"That's Smile Dog, but you can call him Smile if you wish. He has the biggest connection with Jeff." EJ explained, and the other two males nodded. EJ then looked up at the dark skies, since it was still night. "Slenderman should be coming soon. It will be morning soon, and he'll need to know how you do tonight."

"Yeah, well me and Smile are going to bed." Jeff said, standing up. He began walking away and into the house, Smile at his heels. Kuroko and Akashi watched them, as EJ looked around. "Actually, I think he's back now."

"I am." A low voice said behind them, coming from the woods. Kuroko turned and froze. He thought Slender was just a scary video game, but here was the Slenderman, right in front of him! He was just seconds away from freaking out. A faceless man in a suit, Known as Slenderman, was in front of him. An useless person named Jack was beside him. There were killers in the mansion behind them. How could it get any worse?

The faceless man walked closer and had to lean down to study Akashi and Kuroko. He stared for a moment at both of them, despite not having any eyes. He then stood up straight, looking at EJ. "Is everything in the house okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine. Ben and Jeff surprisingly didn't make another mess, and everyone else has been calm. I think they're either going out to hunt right now or asleep for tonight." EJ explained, making Slenderman nod. He then turned back to the masked men.

"What are your names?"

"Masky and Hoodie." Akashi stated, looking directly at Slenderman through his mask.

"I see. Well come along, it's time for your trial." Slenderman said, turning away as EJ went back inside. Slenderman began walking, and Akashi just followed quietly, Kuroko following Akashi quickly.

"I've heard quite a bit about you too," Slenderman said when they entered the woods. "Causing trouble for humans, the reason for so many murders town after town. You're becoming famous Creepypastas you know."

Kuroko wanted to sigh in relief, glad that he hadn't figured out the truth. He just wanted to run away, but remembering the game, that wouldn't be smart.

"If I may ask, what are Creepypastas?" Akashi was brave enough to ask.

"That's right. That is what we call ourselves. Humans also call us these things, but to them we are just scary killers with sad stories." Slenderman explained, and Akashi nodded. "What is your story?" Slenderman asked, looking at the other two.

Kuroko hesitated, not sure what to say. He couldn't think of a sad enough story right on the spot.

"I wasn't treated right when I was young." Akashi suddenly said, looking down. Hearing this, Kuroko knew Akashi was going to use his life story for it.

"I used to live with a rich family. Everything was happy. Then my mother died from an illness when I was young. After that it was just... a cold, heartless family of me and my father. He always threw work at me, and finally, I lost it." Akashi paused, as if he needed to relax.

"I gained a second personality. It took over for a long time. And I'm still here." Akashi finished, ending it with a different ending than what really happened.

"I see. You kind of remind me of Jeff then." Slenderman said, before looking at Kuroko. "And yours- Oh, we are here." He said, cutting himself off. Looking ahead was a town, and not their own town. It was a different town that Akashi and Kuroko never been to.

Slenderman continued on, staying on the edge of town, looking around. It was until they found a small play ground did they stop. At the park was a small group of teenagers, talking. From Kuroko's angle, he could see that they were smoking as well. Dumb kids, but he would never say that aloud.

"Alright. Do you both have a weapon or do you fight with fists?" Slenderman asked, and Akashi shook his head. "We had knives, but we had lost them somewhere when we were walking to meet Jeff and Ben." Akashi quickly explained, and Kuroko was amazed at how smooth it came out.

"I see." Slenderman said, before he reached into his suit. Kuroko was sure those weren't there before as Slenderman pulled out two kitchen knives, giving them to the masked men. "Now go and show me what you can do."

"You want us to kill them?" Kuroko asked before he could stop himself. "I mean.. Just them? No one else?" He tried to cover up.

"Only them." Slenderman said, pointing at the teens. "Now go, before they leave."

Kuroko looked at Akashi, wondering if Akashi was just as scared as he was. No, Akashi was never scared. They would get out of this. They began silently walking towards the play ground, not noticed yet since there were lots of trees.

"What are we going to do?" Kuroko whispered quietly.

"There are three teens. I'll go for the two on the right, you get the smaller one on the left." Akashi said, pointing at each teen slowly. Kuroko was shocked. What was Akashi talking about? They couldn't kill people! Akashi kneeled down behind a bush, pulling Kuroko down to do the same. He then began tracing in the dirt.

'_That man can hear us now, but they can't see us at the moment. He'll see us as soon as we step foot on the playground. We have to do this Tetsuya, if we don't, we will be killed. We need to get this information to the police, you know that.'_ He traced quickly.

Kuroko stared for a moment, before closing his eyes. He nodded, though he wasn't sure if he could kill someone again. It was almost too much to handle, and he was sure he would have gone insane without Akashi.

Akashi touched his arm gently before standing slowly. He began creeping towards the playground, knife in hand. Kuroko slowly followed, his heart pounding. Why did this happen? Why them? They're becoming killers!

Something deep within him suddenly rose. It was excitement. Kuroko's eyes widened behind his mask. Why was he suddenly excited? He shouldn't be excited about killing people! He didn't want to hurt anyone.

As they got closer and closer, his heart sped up because of excitement rather than fear. Why did this have to happen?

He just wanted to go home and snuggle with Nigou on his couch. Nigou! He forgot about his dog. He got him years ago, when he was a pup. He was a malamute pup back then with his eyes. But now he's a grown dog, as big as Smile.

He shook his head, knowing he needed to concentrate. It was kill or be killed. '_Why am I thinking such things now?'_ Kuroko asked himself with a frown.

They got closer and closer, until Akashi gave a signal that Kuroko didn't know, but jumped into action anyway just as Akashi did. Kuroko dove for the smaller teen, knocking into his back just as Akashi kicked one away, slashing at another who was caught by surprise. He fell down immediately, hands going to his throat. He knew Akashi had sliced his neck, trying to make it a death as quick as possible, but it didn't work out.

Kuroko turned away, dealing with the teen that fell thanks to his push. He stared down at him, seeing the fear in the teen's eyes. For a second, Kuroko felt guilty and scared. Could he kill someone as innocent as this?

Then he moved. He had to live, for Akashi. He couldn't live without Akashi, and he knew Akashi was the same. So he couldn't fail and get left behind.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko said, sitting on the boy's legs to make escape almost impossible. With a quick plunge to the chest with his knife, Kuroko watched as the boy sputtered blood, in too much pain to even scream.

He watched as the life left the boy's eyes, and soon he fell back. Kuroko stared for a moment, before closing his eyes. He killed someone on purpose for his own survival. What has he become? He shouldn't kill others for his own selfish reasons.

He pulled the knife out of the boy's chest, and turned, just in time to see Akashi being thrown to the ground by a taller teen. All he could see was that the teen had Akashi's knife and was approaching Akashi who was trying to stand.

Everything slowed down for Kuroko. If he didn't do anything, Akashi could be hurt, if not killed. But if he did, he would have to kill the teen. No, he couldn't have Akashi dealing with the guilt of killing three people in one night.

With another frown, Kuroko dashed towards the teen quickly. The boy barley had enough time to turn as Kuroko dove towards him, pushing him back. He fell on the ground, dropping the knife. Kuroko did the same with the other teen, sitting on his legs, but the teen rolled over so Kuroko was under him.

Even if Kuroko was obviously weaker, he still fought, trying to stab the boy in the chest rather than kick him off. Suddenly thinking of an idea, he slowly stopped fighting. He soon went limp, seeing the boy about to get up to deal with Akashi.

Kuroko grasped the boy's shirt quickly and brought him closer as his other hand holding the knife moved swiftly. The knife plunged through the teens stomach easily, blood oozing out immediately. This boy unfortunately let out a scream of pain, and Kuroko felt guilty. He wanted the pain to go away for the teen.

Closing his eyes, he repeated the action of stabbing the boy, until he went limp on top of him. He then pushed him off, slowly standing. He couldn't see it, but he could feel that he had blood all over him. Just what was he now? A killer? A Creepypasta? He was a murderer, no matter how you put it.

He saw Akashi standing there in what seemed like surprise, since he couldn't see his face, holding his arm. Slenderman emerged from the woods, towards the two. "Come on, let's get you back before the humans call police after hearing screams."

Neither answered, and Slenderman just placed a hand on both their shoulders. Instead of walking like last time, he must've knew they were tired because he teleported them to the mansion.

Slowly they walked inside, and Slenderman looked at them. "I'll have you fixed up and your clothes cleaned tomorrow. For now, go to EJ's room and ask for some clothing to borrow. He has all kinds to suit your needs."

Kuroko and Akashi nodded tiredly, beginning to walk to where EJ's room was. Akashi knocked, and after a minute, EJ tiredly opened the door. "Ah... I see it went well, since you're alive. Need clothes?"

"Yes please, if it's not a hassle." Kuroko said softly and EJ nodded. "Come inside and find some clothes that are your sizes."

Akashi and Kuroko did as they were told, walking into EJ's room. It was dark, until EJ turned on a small light, lighting up the room. "Clothes are in the closet."

Akashi went to the closet tiredly, opening the door. Inside was a lot bigger than what they expected, but Akashi just went through it, finding clothes to fit Kuroko and himself. After tossing them to Kuroko, they both went into the closet to change after having EJ's permission.

"You guys will have your rooms tomorrow. You can sleep in here if you want." EJ said when the exited, completely changed in new clothing. They didn't have their masks on, but EJ didn't say anything.

Kuroko nodded, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. Akashi sat beside him, and Kuroko leaned against him. EJ studied them before shrugging, turning off the light and moving into his bed.

After a few minutes, making sure EJ was asleep, Kuroko closed his eyes. "What will we do? We're murderers now..."

"I don't know. I don't think we can go back without going to jail." Akashi said softly, and Kuroko shook a little. Akashi is supposed to know what to do...

"But we can't stay here, can we?"

"...We might have to, until we think of something to do." Akashi said, and Kuroko opened his eyes in surprise.

"But... We will just become killers... We are in a house of killers!" Kuroko whisper-shouted.

"I know, but it's just until we find out what to do. Just get some rest." Akashi said, pulling Kuroko closer. He kissed his forehead softly, trying to calm Kuroko. "I promise I'll keep us safe, Tetsuya. Even if it costs my life, because you already saved mine multiple times." Akashi whispered quietly.

Kuroko didn't reply for a moment, just closing his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." Akashi said, and Kuroko began drifting off to sleep, just wanting to forget everything.

"I'm sorry I pulled you into this. It's my fault." Was the last thing he heard from Akashi, before falling asleep.

* * *

**Yes, I do know about the Creepypastas. And sorry if you're not satisfied with their personalities or who I put in. Or the fact that Masky and Hoodie are dead. I'm Sowwy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yey, next chapter~ Enjoy~ **

**And just for fair warning, I know Hoodie's mask isn't like a... well, mask, like Masky's. But I didn't feel like doing it that way, so I just made it seem like it was a normal mask. **

* * *

"Time to get up!"

Kuroko was startled awake next to Akashi who just tiredly woke up. They both saw EJ in front of them, the same clothes and mask still on. Kuroko realized they didn't have their masks, but he guessed EJ saw their faces from last night anyway.

"Slenderman just gave me your clothes. They're cleaned and stitched. And you might want to get your masks on before Ben or someone sees and goes telling everyone else. He tried seeing my face lots of times." EJ said with amusement, and both males just stared up at him. How did Slenderman even get their clothes?

"Here." EJ said, handing them both their clothes. "There is a bathroom down the hall. No one except me and Slenderman should be up, so if you hurry, you'll be fine. Take a shower too if you want."

Akashi nodded as Kuroko tiredly took the clothes. With a yawn, they both stood up and got their kasks before EJ guided them to the bathroom. "Here it is. Enjoy." He said, before walking downstairs.

"I'm tired." Kuroko said to Akashi when they walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door.

"I know." Akashi replied with a sigh. "So am I."

They both began getting undressed as Akashi started the water for them. Well, he guessed murders needed lots of showers, but he didn't say anything, not wanting Kuroko to realize that they were now murders. He was tired so he would let him have his peace until he completely woke up.

"It's warm now." Akashi said, stepping in the shower. Kuroko followed, holding onto Akashi with a sigh.

"This is nice." Kuroko said, and Akashi smiled, remembering how Kuroko always loved morning showers. "Can we go outside today?" He asked, and Akashi hesitated.

"Sure... If we can." Akashi replied, unsure if they would be allowed to free roam.

"Mm, can you help clean me?" Kuroko asked with a tired smile and Akashi returned it, nodding. Akashi took care as he washed Kuroko's hair with an unused shampoo and conditioner, not wanting to risk using an already opened one. Then Kuroko did the same for Akashi, showing care and love as he ruffled his hair.

"I really like warm morning showers." Kuroko said with a smile and Akashi smirked.

"You know what I like?"

"What?" Kuroko asked curiously.

"You, in an erotic state on my bed." Akashi purred, pulling Kuroko closer. The light blue haired male's cheeks turned red as Akashi nipped on his neck. Then they jumped when they heard an irritated voice outside the door.

"We don't need to hear that!" Jeff yelled as he walked by, though they heard him snickering as he walked off. Kuroko covered his face in embarrassment and Akashi just sighed. "Lets get out."

"Wait," Kuroko said, removing his hands with a disturbed look on his face. "So... It wasn't a dream...?"

"No, Tetsuya..." Akashi said immediately, knowing what he meant.

Kuroko stayed silent, before closing his eyes. "We... we killed them..." He murmured quietly, his voice shaking.

"We had no choice Tetsuya, unless you wanted to face death. And I don't want to see you dead." Akashi said, forcing Kuroko to look at him. "I love you and I said I would protect you. We will get out of this, okay? We just need to be patient..." He whispered quietly.

Kuroko just wondered how Akashi was taking it so well. He didn't think Akashi was that calm and collected, even with murder, but he was a police officer. He was probably used to dead bodies and crime scenes.

Sighing, Kuroko nodded. "I don't know how long I can do this, but I'm going to try. For you." He said with a smile, and Akashi pecked his cheek lovingly. "Now let's get out."

Kuroko nodded and with Akashi's help, got out the shower and turned off the water as they dried off. Once they were dried off, they got dressed in their clothes. EJ was right, the blood and cuts were gone. It was as if magic fixed them.

"It's going to be hot all the time..." Kuroko said with a sigh as they left the bathroom. "Always wearing a hoodie and mask."

"Well, you won't have to get used to it. But for now, bare with it." Akashi said with a sigh. Kuroko nodded and held onto Akashi's arm as they walked downstairs. They heard voices from the kitchen, and when they walked inside, Kuroko was surprised to see a family there.

No, scratch that. It was still the Creepypastas, but... They looked like a nice family. They were all eating their own certain foods peacefully, besides Jeff and Ben's arguing. Kuroko looked at EJ, and had to look away when he saw what he was eating. '_Are those... kidneys..?'_ He asked mentally, shuddering as he looked around.

Laughing Jack was only eating candy. Jeff and Sally were eating normal food. Ben wasn't eating at all. Smile was eating some kind of meat... Kuroko didn't look too closely, not wanting to disgust himself by seeing something like human flesh or something.

"There are two seats waiting for you." A voice said behind them, and Kuroko recognized it as Slenderman. He almost shivered, but he forced it down. As he looked around, he noticed that there were indeed two seats, but not side to side. One was next to Jeff, the other was next to Laughing Jack.

"Which do you want... Masky?" Kuroko asked softly, and Akashi shrugged. "You pick first."

Kuroko bit his lip nervously, before sighing. With reluctance, he walked over beside Jeff and sat down. He avoided looking at anyone, just looking down, wondering what to do. Akashi sat across from him, next to LJ.

"So what, are you guys homo?" Jeff asked immediately, turning away from Ben to look at Kuroko. He didn't look up, and his hands on his lap twitched. "We don't prefer the term homo... Lovers is fine."

He half expected Jeff to just laugh out of rudeness, which he did, but what he said surprised him. "Well, like I care. Not like Ben isn't gay."

"Hey! It's their second day and you just blurt it out!?" Ben said, frowning at Jeff.

"Yeah, and so what?" He replied, looking back. The argument continued, and Kuroko sighed in relief.

"Don't mind them, they argue a lot." EJ said, pausing from his 'breakfast'. Kuroko nodded, not looking at the human organs.

"What do you guys eat?" LJ asked, in the middle of eating a lollipop.

"Same as Jeff and Sally I suppose." Akashi explained, and Sally lifted her head, hearing her name. "Oh goodie! I'm glad you don't eat kidneys like EJ!"

"That's a little mean..." EJ murmured, sighing softly.

"I'm glad I don't either." Akashi said, making Sally giggle as EJ hung his head.

"It's okay EJ..." Kuroko murmured, and EJ lifted his head. He couldn't see EJ's face, but he hoped he was happy. Just then, a meal was placed in front of him. Curious, he looked at it, and was glad when he saw normal human food. He looked up, seeing Slenderman's faceless face... If that made sense.

"Thank you." Kuroko said, and Akashi nodded his thanks to Slenderman.

"It's nothing. There will be there meals a day, every day, as long as you do your fair share of work. Unless something is wrong, you should be able to get five kills in every week at minimum. If not, you will be punished with no food provided until you accomplish twenty kills in one day." Slenderman explained.

Kuroko shook a little as he listened. He needed to kill five people every week? And if he didn't, he wouldn't get any meals until he killed even more people! What kind of house was this?

"Thank you for the information. We will follow them to the best of our abilities." Akashi said, trying to take attention away from Kuroko. Slenderman nodded in understanding. "You won't have to go today, since you did your trial yesterday. But don't get too comfortable, your week starts tomorrow, since it's Sunday tomorrow."

"Okay..." Kuroko replied softly, before focusing on his food as Slenderman walked off. He looked at Akashi who lifted his mask so only his lips were revealed. Kuroko sighed, deciding to do the same. He began eating slowly, glad it tasted normal too.

"Hey, can I have some?" Someone asked, and Kuroko blinked. He looked at Jeff, but he was still arguing with Ben. Akashi was still eating, in his own world, just as everyone else was. He felt a nudge on his leg and he looked down, seeing Smile Dog there.

Kuroko tilted his head, before reaching down. Smile's ears flattened, but he didn't move away as Kuroko softly petted him. "Now can I have some?"

Kuroko jumped in surprise, realizing Smile was saying that even though his muzzle didn't move. "D-did you say that?" He asked, and Smile nodded.

"Yeah, now can I have some?" He repeated and Kuroko slowly gave him some of his food. Smile's tail wagged as he ate it happily. "Thanks. Sorry about yesterday, don't worry about it. I'm like that with everyone. Kind of like a trial of my own."

"It's okay, I guess." Kuroko said, before tilting his head. "Um.." He felt like he should say something nice. "I like your black and red fur. It's very unique."

"Oh this old pelt? It scruffy and has knots... I don't like it." Smile said without moving his muzzle again.

"I can wash you if you want." Kuroko offered and Smile tilted his head.

"Wash? You mean, like, with soaps and stuff?"

"Yes... Unless you don't want to." Kuroko said softly and Smile shook his head.

"I'll give it a try. I haven't had a bath in... Have I ever had a bath?" Smile asked, before looking at Jeff. "I don't think Jeff knows how to bathe dogs."

"I see." Kuroko murmured, before petting Smile again. "Don't worry, I'll wash you sometime today."

"Thank, and thanks for the food!" Smile said, before trotting off. He used his jaws to open the back door before leaving, the door shutting behind him.

Kuroko smiled after him before continuing to eat.

"That's a cute smile you got." LJ suddenly said and Kuroko almost choked in surprise.

"What?" Akashi and himself said at the same time. LJ laughed a little, looking at Kuroko only.

"I saw your smile. Your mask is lifted so I can see your lips. I wonder what your face looks like." LJ said curiously, and Ben finally joined the conversation, ignoring Jeff.

"Face reveal!" He said with a chuckle and Sally tilted her head. "Another one so soon?"

"Maybe this one here can reveal his face too." LJ said, pointing next to him at Akashi who was looking at him. No one could see the death glare he was giving the Creepypasta. No one talked about his lover's lips like that.

LJ then stood up and walked around the table, towards Kuroko who was looking down in embarrassment. EJ sighed, knowing what was going to happen. "Hey Sally, let's go."

"I want to see Hoodie's face!" She whined.

"Why don't we go play... d-doll house?" EJ asked and Sally immediately jumped up, taking EJ's hand and leading him away. It was obvious EJ didn't like playing doll house.

"Come on, why don't you show us?" LJ asked, leaning against the table beside Kuroko. Jeff also leaned on the table, resting his head on his hand as he looked at Kuroko. "Yeah, come on, let us see. Don't be shy."

"Why don't I go first?" Akashi asked, making the two males look over at him.

"Yeah. You guys are forgetting about Masky." Ben said, leaning over the table to look at the two Creepypastas.

"Fine. Show us." Jeff said and Akashi sighed. This wouldn't effect anything anyway. He slowly took off the white mask, revealing his beautiful blood red hair and eyes. He looked at the three male's reactions and sighed. "I think you're all homosexuals, even if you deny it."

"Hey, I already accept it." Ben said calmly while LJ sighed. Jeff was the only one to deny it, but no one listened.

"Now it's Hoodie's turn." LJ said, tilting Kuroko's head so the boy looked at him. "Look, I'll give you this lollipop if you do." He said, holding up a white lollipop. He idly wondered if it was vanilla.

"What is it?" Kuroko asked and LJ smiled.

"A lollipop that changes to your favorite flavor. Even if it's something ridiculous like... I don't know, steak."

"That is ridiculous." Kuroko said with a smile, but it dropped when he felt LJ's fingers trying to remove his mask gently. "I-I can take it off myself."

"Well come on!" LJ said but it wasn't mean. "We're all excited to see!"

"Yeah, but no rush." Ben said with a sigh.

"Except there is a rush." Jeff said impatiently.

"Look, I'll give you this too." LJ said, taking out a white wrapped candy. He wondered if that was vanilla or that weird flavor changing candy.

Kuroko sighed, seeing that he wasn't going to get out of it. He reluctantly removed his mask, looking up at LJ who looked down at him in shock. "What?"

"Wow... You have light blue hair? And Cerulean eyes!" LJ said, and Jeff tilted Kuroko's head so he could see. "Wow, no wonder why Mr. Hot shot can't wait to see you in an erotic state in his bed." Jeff said with a smirk, making him blush even though he tried not to.

"He's blushing!" Jeff said, snickering before LJ turned Kuroko's head back.

"Hey, that's enough.." Akashi said, starting to sound irritated. They all just ignored him, continuing to look at Kuroko's features.

"I guess you get your candy now." LJ said, placing a lollipop into Kuroko's hand. He looked down at it, before back up at LJ curiously. "It's just the-"

He was cut off when he felt LJ's black lips on his own. He froze instinctively, knowing this wasn't Akashi. This wasn't Akashi. This was wrong. Why was this happening? What is happening!?

He let out a muffled yelp of surprise when he felt his lips forcefully parted, and he almost fell back into Jeff as he felt a tongue in his mouth. There was also something else. It was that candy from before, and as he thought, it tasted like vanilla.

Jeff held onto him with a snicker, watching the scene in front of him. "Hey!" Akashi suddenly yelled, before pushing his edge of the table forward. At the angle, it hit only LJ, just barley missing Kuroko.

The clown like Creepypasta moved away from Kuroko who was panting in shock, though he didn't look like he was there, as if he was in his own world.

"What did you do!" Akashi said angrily, worried about his Tetsuya.

"He's not drugged or anything. The candy will just make him forget what just happened. He won't know that he did a face reveal or a sweet kiss~" LJ explained and Akashi growled.

"Don't touch him again." Akashi said but LJ merely waved his hand.

"I'm going to my room." He said as he walked off, and it took everything in Akashi's body not to kill him. He knew he would be no match against an experienced killer.

Jeff continued holding up Kuroko, soon moving the mask over his face so he didn't know what happened. Ben noticed the act looked like out of care, but he said nothing. Akashi also put on his mask, fixing the table before sitting down.

Soon Kuroko regained his senses and he sat up, looking around. "Where's EJ and Sally? And LJ?" He asked curiously and Akashi sighed. At least Kuroko wouldn't know. He already had enough on his plate, he knew adding more news would be dangerous.

"Sally and EJ went to go play and LJ went upstairs. Don't you remember?" Jeff asked with a scoff before Akashi could answer.

"I... guess not..." Kuroko murmured, before looking at his hand, seeing the lollipop.

"Laughing Jack gave me that but I don't want it. I gave it to you, you remember that, right?" Jeff asked and Kuroko shook his head. "Sorry, I don't remember, but I'll take it if you don't want it."

"Good." Jeff said, before standing and stretching. "Well, we are going out killing today."

"We?" Akashi asked and Jeff pointed at Ben.

"I see. Have fun." Kuroko said, and Jeff began walking off but Ben stayed. "Want to come?"

"What? Me?" Kuroko asked in surprise. "I thought today was a free day for me and... Masky." He said and Ben shrugged. "You can just watch."

"...I'm not... sure..." Kuroko said softly, and Ben frowned. "Come on, please?"

"If Masky comes." Kuroko said softly, and just then, Slenderman appeared again. "I'll actually need Masky for information."

'Where were you a minute ago?' Akashi asked mentally but he didn't dare ask aloud.

"I-I see..." Kuroko said but Ben took his hand, looking at him with a pout.

"Please?"

"...Okay okay." Kuroko said, and Ben smiled as he stood up. Kuroko did as well, looking at Akashi one last time before leaving the kitchen with Ben.

* * *

"I'm going to beat you this time!" Ben said as the three males ran through the forest. Kuroko was so glad Akashi made him get better with stamina and running.

"You say that every time!" Jeff said, his main weapon in hand, the kitchen knife. Kuroko was holding his own, just in case, Ben had told him.

"This time it's going to be true!" Ben yelled back, and Kuroko sighed as he imagined them as brothers.

Soon they all arrived at a town, and Kuroko looked around. This was different from the one Slenderman took them to, and it wasn't their own town. It was dark too, even though it was morning at the mansion. Were they on the other side of the world or something? How was he ever going to get back home with Akashi?

Oh, he wished Akashi was there. Being alone with two killers is scary. And they were talking about killing as if it were a game.

"Hoodie has to go with you, since he can't go where I'm going." Ben said, and Kuroko looked at Ben in surprise. He had to go with Jeff? Why? Where was Ben going? Wasn't he killing too?

"Yeah, because you use that technology stuff. How is appearing out of a t.v. or computer scary?" Jeff asked with a huff.

"Say that to the grudge." Ben said with a chuckle, before his body looked like it glitched, like in a video game. "It begins now!" He said, before Ben completely disappeared. Kuroko blinked in surprise, before hearing Jeff run to the closest house.

Hurriedly, Kuroko followed after Jeff who climbed into a window. He climbed in as well, looking around. They were in someone's kitchen and it was quiet.

"This is a good time for practice," Jeff said, nudging Kuroko, almost making him drop his knife in surprise. "Just stay quiet and don't get in my way." He said before going into the living room. There was a girl on the couch, asleep. She looked like a teen.

"Hey, why don't you take care of her? Slendy said kills on the second day are bonus points, and takes five kills off of your twenty kill punishment." Jeff whispered with a smirk, and before Kuroko could decline, Jeff swiftly went upstairs.

Bonus points? Was killing some kind of game to them! They were murderers, and they saw killing as some fun competition. But... If he killed her... It would take off five kills...

What was he thinking! This was a human being he was talking about! He shouldn't even be thinking about murdering someone!

Kuroko walked closer, studying the girl. He tilted his head, wondering if this girl was good or bad. Actually, he wondered why she was sleeping on the couch.

He kneeled beside the couch, watching the girl sleep curiously. Would he ever sleep comfortably again? Without having to worry about the guilt of knowing that lives had ended because of him? Killing isn't the answer... Did Akashi see that?

Whether he did or not, he knew that without Akashi, he would go insane. They've been together for years, he wouldn't survive without him. That's the only reason why he was doing this. So Akashi stayed alive.

Soon he heard footsteps and he looked up, seeing Jeff there. He seemed okay, the only difference is his white hoodie and black pants were covered in blood.

Kuroko looked away, unable to look. Though Jeff walked closer, soon kneeling beside him. "Getting attached or something? I thought you had a lover." He whispered quietly.

"I do," Kuroko whispered back with a sigh. "I was just day dreaming."

"That's not safe to do during a killing spree you know." Jeff said, before sighing. He made Kuroko stand up, before moving behind him. Kuroko stiffened, not knowing what Jeff was doing, not wanting to make a noise.

Jeff gently grasped his wrists, and started moving them. "I know it can be hard to hit a vital spot when someone is all curled up like that girl," He whispered so their victim didn't wake up. "But you just gotta move like this then you'll get it."

Kuroko blinked curiously, letting Jeff move him into a position where his hand was just above the girls mouth, and the knife just pressing against her throat. He didn't even realize that he was one second away from murdering the girl.

"There you go, you're a natural." Jeff said softly, and it reminded Kuroko of when Akashi tried teaching him to shoot a basketball again.

"Thanks." Kuroko said softly, and he heard no reply from Jeff. Even when Jeff moved his hands, covering the girls mouth and started digging the knife into her throat, Kuroko oddly felt calm. The other times he was aware of what he was doing, and he felt guilt and dread.

But now he felt calm, in his own world. He didn't feel guilty as he watched the female wake up in shock, only for her eyes to turn lifeless as blood poured out her neck.

"That was pretty good." Jeff said, finally releasing Kuroko's arms. Though he had to catch the boy when his legs buckled and almost fell. "You okay Hoodie?"

"Y-yeah..." Kuroko said, surprised at himself. He just killed someone but he felt... calm. Was this was murderers felt? Did they get relief from killing? But he wasn't a murderer!

...

Could he really say that after everything that happened? He did kill three people, now four. He really was a murderer, one way or another.

"Another.." Kuroko murmured, and Jeff tilted his head.

"You have to speak louder dude." He said and Kuroko turned in Jeff's arms, looking at the always smiling boy.

"Another family. Your competition, remember? I'll help you." Kuroko said, and didn't even care if he didn't feel like himself. He had no idea what he was saying, but he didn't care.

"That's right!" Jeff said, letting go of Kuroko, ruffling his own black burnt hair as if he messed something up. "Lets go quickly before you waste anymore of my time." He said, going back towards the window in the kitchen. Even though he tried to sound gruff, Kuroko knew Jeff didn't mean it.

Kuroko looked down at his knife which was now covered in the girls blood. He didn't feel dread, just excitement. Some part of him didn't like it, but another part told him that this feeling was better than regret and sadness. So as he gripped his knife tighter, Kuroko quickly followed Jeff out the window, and into the night.

* * *

This time Kuroko returned to the mansion without any guilt. It was like he was still in his own world, and he didn't feel dread about ending lives. He had kept count of Jeff and his own kills. Jeff had gotten 21 kills and he had gotten 7. Jeff had said that wasn't bad, for a beginner.

So the two males, including Ben who had killed 24 people, thanks to Kuroko distracting Jeff, walked back to the mansion together.

"So, how was it for your end, losers?" Ben asked with a smirk and Jeff scoffed. "Shut up. This slow poke was slowing me down. You try to kill people with him." He complained half heartedly.

Kuroko didn't mind, just walking in between them.

"He killed about 1/3 of what you did, didn't he? That's pretty good." Ben said with a smile, and Kuroko nodded. "Thank you." Was all he said as he looked ahead.

Now he could see it. The forest shifting a little, and it slowly grew brighter until it looked like it was noon. "We're home." Ben said, looking around the forest.

"The mansion is still ahead though." Jeff said with a sigh before stretching. "I want to get to bed and just nap." Kuroko wondered how Jeff did sleep, as his eyes were always open. He had been watching out of curiosity.

"I might just play video games." Ben said, before they looked at Kuroko. "What will you do?"

"Maybe... join you in video games?" Kuroko asked Ben who just shrugged. "Sure, if you want..."

"Good luck playing video games with that nerd." Jeff said with a snicker as Ben glared. "You wouldn't want to sleep with that smile freak anyway?"

"Oh, but I can be a beast in bed." Jeff joked, looking at Kuroko, and Ben scoffed. "Not that kind of 'sleep'! Why don't you just 'Go To Sleep'?" Ben said with a smirk.

Jeff growled. "And you 'shouldn't have done that'."

"Don't take my catch phrase!" Ben yelled.

"You took mine first!" Jeff said, before looking at Kuroko.

"Wait," He said to Ben, who stopped talking. "Us Creepypastas, some of us have catch phrases for when we kill people, or a famous saying. I'm 'Go To Sleep'. Ben is 'You shouldn't have done that'. Smile is 'Spread The Word'. And so on."

Kuroko nodded in understanding. "I see. I'll work on it then." He said with a smile even though they couldn't see it.

"Don't come up with something stupid." Jeff said, before turning as they approached the mansion.

"Home sweet home!" Ben said playfully as they slowly walked inside. Jeff snickered while Kuroko just chuckled. They walked into the living room, where Akashi, LJ, and Sally were in. LJ was doing Sally's hair, probably after the girl constantly begged him to play with her. Sally played with LJ the most because he was the most playful that wasn't mean.

Though there was tension, and they all looked at Akashi who seemed like he didn't want to be in the room.

"Masky is on his period." Jeff whispered, making Ben snort. Kuroko turned his head away, trying not to laugh. He then stopped himself, knowing it was inappropriate. He walked over to Akashi, who looked at him, before eyeing the blood.

"What happened? I thought you were just watching." Akashi whispered quietly, worried for Kuroko. He saw the others watching them and he pulled Kuroko onto his lap, blocking their view.

Kuroko didn't mind, and he stayed calm. "I was. I was just too close to Jeff when he killed someone and got covered in blood." He lied quietly. Akashi might have had good eyes to detect lies like these, but Kuroko had been lying for years, his whole life even. He tried avoiding it, but he used it when he needed to.

"Good... Don't kill unless necessary." He murmured quietly, slowly lifting Kuroko's mask and leaving it on top his head so his face was revealed. Kuroko smiled at him, removing Akashi's mask. Akashi smiled back, pulling Kuroko closer.

Kuroko leaned down, and just before their lips met, they heard the same dreadful voice of Slenderman. Why did he always show up at the wrong moments?

"Sally is in the room, don't so inappropriate things." He scolded and Kuroko sighed as he put on his mask. Akashi did the same before Kuroko turned, sitting on Akashi's lap, looking at the tall man.

"What did I miss!" Sally asked with a pout and LJ patted her head. "Nothing, don't worry. Stay still okay?"

"Hoodie, I need to speak with you. I already spoke with Masky, it's your turn." Slenderman said before walking off. Kuroko glanced at Akashi who nodded, and the boy got up, following the main Creepypasta.

"So I heard you killed seven people today." Slenderman said as Kuroko walked beside him.

"A-Ah... Yes." He said softly, still surprised he did. It didn't feel like he did. It felt like he was with Akashi the whole time, enjoying a nice nap together or something relaxing.

"And you were with Jeff? Did anything happen between you two?"

"No... He just showed me how to kill people when they're all curled up and such." Kuroko explained softly, remembering how caring Jeff's hands had been. Did he actually care about someone like him? But he was a murderer, wasn't he?

"Oh I see. That is troublesome, so I'm glad you learned." Slenderman said, opening a door. Kuroko curiously walked inside and saw a room that looked like an office. The faceless man sat on the chair, looking at Kuroko who eventually sat down. He felt like he was applying for jobs all over again.

"Now, this isn't related with Masky. This is just about you. I just want to know what you like best and such." Slenderman said and Kuroko nodded. "Things like... Do you actually eat anything else? Like how Eyeless Jack can eat normal human food, but he prefers kidneys. Same with Laughing Jack."

"I prefer human foods but... If you don't mind... Every so often I wouldn't mind a vanilla milkshake." Kuroko said in embarrassment but Slenderman just nodded.

"Do you actually have any pets? If so, they could be altered to be like Smile Dog or Grinny."

"Grinny?"

"He's a Creepypasta animal, like Smile Dog." Slenderman explained and Kuroko hummed as he thought about Nigou.

"I have a big malamute. As big as Smile and he looks like Smile, only with black and white fur, not black and red." Kuroko said. "But I want him to have the choice on whether to to become a Creepypasta or not." He said, despite wanting to stay with his dog. But he wouldn't force Nigou to become a killer as well.

"Alright I understand." Slenderman said, before studying Kuroko. Or at least it looked like it, to Kuroko. "Oh wait, you haven't shared your story. Now is your chance." He said and Kuroko tilted his head. He then realized what he meant and sighed. He wished he had more time to think of a plan. So he just did what Akashi did.

"When I was young, I played basketball..." He started, remembering Teiko. He remembered the good, and bad, times he had there. Where he and his friends had a good time playing basketball, not having a care in the world. "I had a great team, but I wasn't so good. They got better and better until I was left behind."

He closed his eyes, forcing himself to go on. "I was told I wasn't needed. I was useless and I wasn't needed to win anymore. I was a tool. So when high school came around, I found another team. They seemed good at first, but they all began getting better as well. Then I was..." He stopped, knowing it wasn't the truth, but it hurt just imagining. "I lost it once I was left behind." He finished, not wanting to go on.

Slenderman was silent for a moment, as if letting Kuroko calm down before replying. "I see. It's a very sad story. Sometimes people are pushed into depression, which can lead to anger, or even worse, insanity. But just know that this was the past. We will be your new family now, and we take care of each other."

Kuroko looked at him, and he was surprised a video game character had so much knowledge and wisdom. Plus he sounded like he cared. Not only for Kuroko, but for all of the Creepypastas. Was it possible that murderers like these could still have feelings, could still make a family?

"I guess that's it. I'll let you go rest with Masky." Slenderman said, and Kuroko slowly stood. "Thank you." He said softly before leaving the room. He felt... safe. He knew that was the stupidest thing said in a house full of murderers, but it was true. He felt more safe here than he had yesterday. Could living with Creepypastas be so bad?


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter~ I would have updated yesterday, as it was done, but I was too tired to pick my tablet back up to update XD **

**Lazy me~ **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Kuroko walked out of the hall, just coming back from Slenderman's meeting. He was about to go to Akashi who was still sitting on the seat, but then he saw Smile Dog sitting on the couch next to Laughing Jack. He remembered his promise, and walked forward.

"Hey Smile." Kuroko said, and Smile lifted his head, seeing Kuroko.

"Hoodie! Where have you been?" He asked, but Kuroko didn't need to answer as he sniffed the blood on Kuroko's hoodie. "Out hunting?"

Kuroko almost said yes but he remembered Akashi was in the room. "I watched Jeff hunt."

"Oh, he's a talented Creepypasta. Annoying and short tempered, but still an excellent killer none the less." Smile said, and Kuroko didn't feel the same fear he heard in the word killer or Creepypasta.

"You sure you should be saying those things about your master?" Kuroko asked with a amusement.

"He won't care. He knows I don't mean it." Smile said, before standing up, even though he was on the couch. "Now, a bath?"

"You're giving him a bath?" Akashi suddenly asked, and Kuroko nodded. "I promised him I would." He explained, before turning to Smile. "Let's go to the bathroom upstairs, there is a bathtub."

"Wait, where are you going with Smile?" Jeff suddenly asked, walking out the kitchen with a half eaten sandwich. Kuroko grimaced, wishing Jeff would swallow before talking.

"Giving him a bath. He wants one." Kuroko said, and Jeff tilted his head. "I never did because I thought he'd want to stay ragged and dirty. It makes him look scarier."

"I just want to see what it feels like. I'll roll in dirt or something before I go hunting." Smile said and Jeff shrugged. "Guess it's your choice."

Smile jumped off the couch as Jeff sat down where he sat, finishing his meal. Kuroko rolled his eyes, glad no one saw, before walking up the steps. Smile followed patiently, and Kuroko could hear his excited pants behind him. He never expected a killer dog to be excited for a bath.

Kuroko lead Smile into the bathroom, making sure there was a towel in there for him. "Wait right there." He said, and Smile sat down by the door which he closed. Kuroko started the water, making sure it was warm. Not too cold or too hot.

"I don't see any dog shampoos here, so want to use regular shampoo?" Kuroko asked, and Smile nodded.

"I don't mind." He said, and Kuroko returned the nod, waiting until the tub filled a little. Making sure it was lower than half full, he turned off the water before urging Smile to get in the tub. Once he did, he began cupping his hands and covering Smile with water carefully.

"How would you like another dog here?" Kuroko asked, and he was surprised when Smile growled.

"Is it male?"

Kuroko nodded, but decided to explain. "But he's not territorial. He will leave this place as yours, so you won't have to fight him for it. He's a very smart dog, like you." He said, and was happy to see that Smile perked up at the compliment.

"I guess it's okay then." Smile said, and Kuroko continued washing him. As he brushed his fur with his fingers, he noticed Smile had a lot of knots. The water was also getting murky thanks to dried mud and a little blood in his fur.

"You should get baths every so often at least." Kuroko said, getting out some used shampoo and began washing Smile's body a little harder.

"It's dirty, isn't it?" Smile asked, staying still for Kuroko.

"Very dirty." Kuroko commented, before humming. "So... Can you tell me some things? About every one else? I want to know about them."

"Okay... But I'll only say the basics. I don't want to give away anything that they might not want you to know." Smile said seriously and Kuroko nodded.

"You already know a bit about Jeff. Annoying, stubborn, mischievous, and short tempered. But he once was a nice kid, just like most of us were. We weren't born killers, we were made killers." Smile said with a sigh, even though his muzzle didn't even open.

"He used to be nice and responsible, even having a family. But things happened, and now he is who he is. I don't want to say more, because I don't know if he wants anyone else to know." Smile explained and Kuroko nodded in understanding. Though he guessed Smile was right. Monsters weren't born, they're made. He wondered what was so bad that turned an innocent Jeff into a killer.

"Laughing Jack," Smile continued, getting Kuroko's attention. "Creepy clown. He's obsessed with Jack In The Box music and carnivals. And candy. And I think he kills kids in their dreams, which really does kill them, but he's secretive. I think only Slenderman knows."

"I see. It's okay." Kuroko said and Smile nodded.

"Eyeless Jack. We don't know his story either. He doesn't want to share how he lost his eyes I guess. But he's a nice kid, even now. Imagine a split personality. He's nice to us Creepypastas, but if anyone hurts us, he won't hesitate to protect us."

"I like EJ," Kuroko said, starting to rinse Smile's fur. "He is really nice and helpful. He really helped me and Masky."

"I know." Smile said, before tilting his head, trying to think of who is next.

"Ben Drowned. He doesn't care about sharing his story, or sexuality. They said he was once in a game, you know, a character in a game. In a game called... Majora's Mask? Anyway, I heard lots of stuff happened, like he teleported and stuff and game glitches. But I guess Ben drowned at some point, hence his name." Smile shared.

"I see... I heard he likes video games." Kuroko said and Smile nodded. "Sometimes he plays a PSP or Game boy at the table since he doesn't need to eat. But he didn't today out of respect for our new comers." Smile said with a... Well, bigger smile.

"How thoughtful."

"Sally. Young girl, and most think 'How can she be a killer?'." Kuroko knew what he meant. He thought the same when he first saw Sally. "But she can be dangerous. But not to us. She's like a little sister to us."

"I'll treat her like one then. I like children." Kuroko said, finishing rinsing up Smile. He let the dirty water drain as he got the towel, starting to dry Smile Dog.

"Slenderman... Well, you know of his game right? I guess you can see it as that for now. He will share when the time is right." Smile said.

"I understand." Kuroko said, before moving the towel away. It wasn't neat, but Smile's black and red fur was most definitely clean. "You have pretty fur."

"Thanks Hoodie." Smile said and Kuroko nodded. "Let's go show everyone."

"Alright." Kuroko replied as he followed Smile Dog out the bathroom, who's tail wagged excitedly.

"Does it feel nice, being clean?" Kuroko asked and Smile nodded as he walked downstairs carefully.

"Very much so." He said, before running into the living room, leaving the light blur chaired male behind. Kuroko smiled behind his mask, and almost gave out a chuckle until he was surprised by a hand touching his back.

He turned around, and there he saw EJ.

"Oh, EJ. Hey, how are you?" Kuroko asked after he calmed down, and he saw EJ's mask lift up as if he was smiling.

"I'm fine. I see you went killing. Jeff told me you killed 7 people." EJ said, and Kuroko was glad they were speaking quietly.

"Yeah..." Kuroko said, rubbing the back of his neck despite wearing a hoodie.

"So, how was it? Hunting with Jeff, I mean." EJ asked, and Kuroko looked around before sighing. He gently took EJ's arm, leading him away into the kitchen. He wanted to talk alone in a different room, where it would be easier to see everywhere.

Though he was surprised to see Slenderman inside the kitchen, and was... cooking?

"Slenderman cooks on a few nights, whenever he's not busy. Though he cooks early, when no one's hungry. By the time he finishes cooking, that's when everyone is hungry and there, dinner is done." EJ explained and Kuroko nodded. He guessed it wouldn't matter if Slenderman heard.

EJ leaned against the table while Kuroko leaned over a chair. "So, tell me." EJ said calmly.

"Don't tell anyone else but... It was amazing." Kuroko said quietly, hoping Akashi wasn't around to hear. "It was like I was in my own world, doing whatever I wanted. I had no knife in my hand, I wore no mask or hoodie. I was just... Free to explore. And when I'm brought back to attention, I realized I successfully killed someone without them screaming. It's amazing."

"Really? Killers are usually focused during hunts." EJ murmured thoughtfully.

"Well, I was. It's hard to explain..."

"So you're saying killing brought you relief." EJ asked, no, practically stated. Kuroko didn't respond, a bit surprised. It was... True. The kills he made earlier made him feel like weight was lifted off his chest. Killing was his relief.

But... He still didn't want to be a murderer. It was wrong. Killing people and taking lives was not the right life. He couldn't be a killer!

"I guess so." Kuroko said softly, and EJ nodded. He then reached over, patting Kuroko on the shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun. Maybe we can hunt one day." EJ said and Kuroko nodded.

"Maybe tomorrow." He said and EJ's mask raised again with his smile. "I would like that."

"I swear, you're set on cheating on Masky." Kuroko heard Jeff say and turned to the doorway, seeing Jeff leaning against the wall with a smirk, making his smile bigger.

"I'm not." Kuroko said but Jeff just waved his hand. EJ moved away, looking between them before giving a quiet farewell as he left. Jeff walked closer but Kuroko stayed still, not moving away. He still remembered Jeff's gentle hands on his wrists, helping him kill that teen.

"Look, um.." Jeff started, stopping in front Kuroko. The latter just tilted his head, letting Jeff find his words. Whatever it was, it sounded like an apology or a thanks. Looks like Jeff wasn't easy at either. "I guess..." He sighed, before looking away, his hair hiding his face. "Smile looks better with a bath... But he looks better when he's scary."

Kuroko watched as Jeff crossed his arms and huffed, and he knew that he didn't mean that. This was Jeff's way of thanking Kuroko about giving Smile a bath.

"You're welcome, Jeff. I'm glad to help." Kuroko said, making Jeff glance at him.

"Well... You know, if you want more lessons, come to me anytime."

"You sound like you care." Kuroko teased playfully.

Jeff scoffed, waving his hand again. "I just don't want my efforts wasted." Was all he said, and with one last glance at Kuroko, he walked off without a goodbye. Kuroko watched after him, remembering what Smile said. Maybe Jeff really could have been innocent before whatever happened. He still could be innocent right now, like Kuroko and Akashi.

Shaking his head, Kuroko walked out into the living room. Everyone was there besides Slenderman and Ben. LJ and Sally were still sitting together, and it looked like LJ was telling a story to her. EJ and Akashi were calmly talking to each other, and Jeff sat on the floor, letting Smile's newly cleaned fur.

Jeff turned his head, and even though Jeff couldn't see because of the mask, they both knew that they locked eyes for a moment. Then the killer turned his head away, looking at Smile. Kuroko looked around, not seeing Ben.

"Where is Ben?"

"Probably in his room." EJ answered after politely excusing Akashi with their conversation. "Be careful, he's probably playing his video games."

"I'll pay him a visit." Kuroko said, remembering how he suggested playing video games together. He walked upstairs before Akashi or anyone could protest, and tried to remember which door it was. After remembering, he knocked on it. He heard no reply at first, but then Ben called him inside.

Kuroko hesitantly opened the door and stepped inside. It was dark in Ben's room, but that was only because he was laying on the floor with a big pillow, playing a horror game on a tv. So they had electricity huh?

"What are you playing?" Kuroko asked, closing the door as he walked closer.

"Outlast." Ben replied, focusing on the game. He then paused it, turning to Kuroko with a smile. "Want to watch me Hoodie?"

"If you don't mind." He said, laying down next to Ben on the pillow.

"After this, we can play a fun game." Ben said, before turning to the tv, starting to play. Kuroko just laid beside him, watching Ben play with interest. He rarely played video games since his life was busy with work and Akashi. Not that Akashi was a pain.

Once in a while he jumped at the jump scares, which made Ben snicker and Kuroko pout. Ben also gave hints and advice to play horror games, even ones different from this one. It was really amazing how much Ben knew about horror games. Or even games in general.

Though soon Ben finished for now, and asked him if he wanted to play a game. He shook his head, saying he'd much rather watch Ben play. Ben just shrugged, and put in another game, starting to play it. That's when Kuroko started feeling tired.

He paid his head on the pillow, but it was uncomfortable with the mask. With a sigh, he removed his mask, uncaring if Ben was there. After pulling down his hood, he laid his head down and closed his eyes. Slowly, he fell asleep next to Ben.

* * *

"Look at him..."

"He's cute!"

"I know Sally, but stay quiet. We don't want to wake him with a heart attack."

"Should we wake him?"

"Duh! Dinner is done! I'm hungry."

"Jeff! Stay quiet or you'll wake him!"

"He needs to get up anyway!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Kuroko tried comprehending all the voices, trying to match them up with their owners. So he guessed Sally and Jeff were in the room. Who else?

He jolted completely awake, shocked when he felt a sudden weight on him. Though since he was sitting up and that weight was falling down, his forehead collided with another.

He fell back with a groan, holding his head. He felt another head pressed into his chest, as if trying to shake the pain away. Slowly opening his eyes, Kuroko saw Sally, Ben, and LJ in the room. On top of him was Jeff.

"Jeff! I'm sorry, are you okay?" Kuroko asked, not even caring about his own being.

"Heh... Sounds like you care." Jeff said after a moment, copying Kuroko's words from earlier, lifting his head. Jeff seemed fine besides a small red mark on his pale forehead. He probably had one too.

"Of course I care. We will live in the same house and hunt together, won't we?" Kuroko said with a smile, and Jeff stared at him. Kuroko bit his lip, unsure of what to say. "So, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. You?" Jeff asked.

"Of course. It's only a red mark, for now. We'll be okay." Kuroko said with a small chuckle, and Jeff tilted his head. His smile grew as he chuckled in amusement.

"Let's get up." He said, and Kuroko just nodded. He oddly felt happy, glad that he made Jeff laugh.

"Is Hoodie and Jeff okay?" Sally asked, and LJ nodded as he kept Sally close so Jeff could stand. He held out his hand, which Kuroko took. He noticed Jeff's hands were actually a little warm, and it was relaxing.

"Who's gay now?" Ben asked with a snicker and Jeff growled, turning to the blonde. "Shut up!"

Kuroko just smiled before reaching down, picking up the mask. He placed it on his face, raising his hood so he was once again 'Hoodie'. "So why is everyone in here?"

"Well, I was sent to go tell you dinner is ready," Jeff explained, looking at Ben. "But Ben told me not to come in because you were sleeping. Then LJ and Sally walked by and we all came inside. Ben was trying to hide your cute sleeping face."

Kuroko blinked in surprise, before his cheeks heated up. He was glad the mask hid it. "I... See... Let's go eat then."

"Good, I'm hungry." Jeff said, walking out the room a little hurriedly. Though they heard a 'watch it' from Jeff and they all looked at the door, seeing Akashi there. Or as the Creepypastas saw him, Masky.

"What's going on?" He asked, obviously displeased that Kuroko was alone with two males and a girl.

"We were waking Hoodie." Ben explained, and Akashi walked towards Kuroko, pulling him close.

"Are you okay?" He asked, completely ignoring the other Creepypasta.

"Yes yes, don't worry." Kuroko reassured.

"You're forehead is red."

"I hit my head against Jeff's when I woke up." Kuroko said softly. "Don't worry, I'm okay."

Akashi hummed, before letting him go, just grasping his hand. He then walked past everyone, not even throwing them a glance as he lead Kuroko downstairs. The latter watched Akashi, wondering what has gotten into him. Did he miss something?

"I told you not to get attached." Akashi said and Kuroko looked at him in surprise.

"I'm not!" Kuroko said softly, and Akashi stopped in the hallway, looking at Kuroko as he held his wrist tightly.

"You went out killing with two of them, and I'm glad you didn't decide to kill. You gave Smile a bath, and you fell asleep right next to a Creepypasta. You're getting attached." Akashi said.

"And what's wrong with that?" Kuroko asked before he could stop himself.

"They're killers!" Akashi whispered, eyes narrowed even though Kuroko couldn't see it. "You can't trust them Tetsuya. One mistake and they'll kill us."

Kuroko looked at Akashi in shock. They weren't just killers... They had feelings. He remembered what Smile Dog.

'_We weren't born killers, we were made killers.'_

Not knowing what got into himself, he tugged his wrist away, surprising Akashi. "They're not just killers." Was all he said, looking away. Akashi sighed, walking closer and pulling Kuroko close. "I'm just warning you... I love you, and I don't want you hurt. You know that."

Kuroko didn't want to accept his apology, wanting Akashi to known that they weren't just heartless killers. But he nodded, knowing Akashi was just worried. "Okay... I'll be careful from now on."

"Good." Akashi said softly, taking Kuroko's hand again. He then went downstairs, taking him into the kitchen where the smell of good food was. He made sure they sat together, Kuroko next to EJ, and Akashi next to Jeff. Ben, Sally, and LJ would have to sit on the other side.

"Hey Hoodie." EJ said, and Kuroko looked over at him, smiling.

"Hi EJ. Are we all eating human food tonight?"

"Yeah. I can't just eat kidneys and LJ just can't eat candy all the time." EJ said with amusement. "Are we really going hunting tomorrow?"

Kuroko knew that it was okay, since they would have to start hunting tomorrow. Akashi couldn't question him. "Sure. I promised, didn't I?" He felt a nudge from Akashi, but he ignored it.

"That's great! Maybe I'll show you some techniques."

"I know Jeff will. He said he'd teach me."

He felt another nudge, slightly harder. He still ignored it.

"He's very good at hunting, besides being angry a lot. But he's not so bad when you get to know him." EJ said, and they turned their heads when Ben, Sally, and LJ walked in, sitting down.

"I know, Smile told me that as well."

This time he felt a nudge hard enough to push him out his seat. He would have fell if EJ hadn't caught him. "Hoodie, you okay?" He asked, oblivious to how it was Akashi who nudged him off.

"Yeah... Just felt dizzy." He lied, sitting up.

"Are you sick?" Sally asked, looking at Kuroko as if he was dying.

"No, I'm okay. I was just tired. I did just wake up after all." Kuroko said, hoping Sally knew he was smiling.

"Good.." Sally said in relief.

Just then Slenderman walked inside, ready to serve the food that had been cooking off. "Make sure to eat most of this. You guys need your nutrients." He said, starting to walk around and pass out plates of what Kuroko guessed was turkey and some sides.

"Thank you." He said politely and Slenderman nodded. Though Kuroko idly wondered if Slenderman had tentacles, like in the game. Just a random thought. Hey, they'd help pass out dinner, that's for sure.

"Hoodie!"

Kuroko heard his 'name' and turned his head, seeing Smile walk into the kitchen. He smiled as he saw his clean glistening fur as he walked inside the kitchen. "What's for dinner?"

"Turkey." Kuroko replied and Smile's tail wagged.

"May I have some?" After Kuroko fed him a little, he went to his spot beside Jeff who sat at the end, until he got his own plate of just meat.

This time there wasn't much talk, just quiet eating besides the clinks of utensils against glass plates. It was peaceful, and almost had a family aura around the kitchen. And Kuroko enjoyed every second of it. He had hoped that somehow, he and Akashi would decide to adopt a child, but he was too embarrassed to ask. Plus, Akashi was busy a lot.

"This is very good." He commented, and Akashi nodded his agreement. Akashi seemed like he didn't care, as long as he didn't eat any human organs or candy.

"Hoodie," Slenderman suddenly said, and Kuroko raised his head. He was surprised when he sat a cup with a straw being placed in front of him. "I remember what you said your favorite food... Or drink, was."

Kuroko's eyes widened, glad the mask was low enough to hide it. He thanked him before taking the cup, looking inside. It was a vanilla milkshake. Excitedly, he began drinking it, almost moaning at the sweet taste.

"Is it that good?" LJ asked.

"It's his favorite." Akashi commented with a bit of amusement as he watched Kuroko.

"It's homemade." Slenderman said. "So I'm glad it's good."

"It's great." Kuroko said, closing his eyes as he continued drinking it happily. At least he still had his favorite drink.

"He certainly looks happy." Jeff pointed out, but it wasn't a smart reply. He was actually watching Kuroko with a bit of fondness in his eyes.

Cough. "Homo." Cough.

Jeff growled as Ben snickered, before focusing on his game boy before an argument could form. Jeff grumbled, sitting back in his seat as he continued eating quietly, sometimes feeding Smile some food.

Once Kuroko finished his drink, he set it down, before finishing his meal. Well, he didn't finish it, but it was enough for Slenderman to allow him to be excused from the table. He got up, telling everyone he would be outback. It wasn't like it wasn't obvious as he left through the back door which was in the kitchen.

Kuroko sighed once he was outside, and he looked up. He must've took a long nap, as it was dark out, the stars shining. He looked out into the dark forest, not afraid, knowing he was safe. So long as he was by the Slender mansion, that was.

He walked a few feet, before sitting in the middle of the back yard after making sure he wouldn't sit in mud or something dirty. Looking up at the night sky, he slowly fell back, laying on his back as he stared at the stars.

It was a little cold out, and he was sure fall was just underway, approaching quickly. Soon winter would come, and he knew they would have to stay in the mansion for the winter unless they left soon.

Where would they go? They've been missing for what, a two days? And it would be a lot more until Akashi came up with an idea of what to do. What was taking him so long anyway? Not like he was complaining.

Kuroko actually enjoyed today, with everyone. They were actually fun and kind, even when they hunt. He never imagined killers this way, as innocent, loving people. They certainly did care like a family, and he loved that.

He may not be the Creepypasta they thought he was, but he enjoyed his time so far. The first night was intense, but now that he met everyone, he felt so much more safe and calm.

Kuroko slowly closed his eyes, enjoying the chilly air and night skies. He didn't know how long he was like that. Maybe a few minutes? Though all he knew was that as soon as he heard twigs snap, his eyes snapped open as he sat up.

He heard rustling, and he looked around, slowly standing. He couldn't see anything, but whatever it was, it was blending into the dark forest wonderfully. He wanted to call out, to see if it was Smile or something. But he knew that was risky.

He just looked around, trying to find out what it was. What could be so close to the Slender mansion? Wolves? Bears? Foxes? He didn't know, he had no clue. He doubted animals would live so close. He didn't see any animals yet anyway, ever since he got there.

Kuroko heard a grumbling sound to his left and he immediately looked to the side. At first nothing happened, but then something slowly emerged from the bushes. They looked like long white claws, and there were three of them. Each one was covered in blood. They slowly moved out the bush and landed on the ground almost silently.

Kuroko couldn't move. He was curious of what it was, but what if it was dangerous? He was scared, his heart racing. What could have claws those big?

He saw the other claws start to appear, but soon a slam of a door made Kuroko turn his back on the claws.

"Hoodie! Let's go play!" Sally said, walking out of the house excitedly. She obviously didn't see the claws. "Slendy said I can play now!"

Kuroko looked back, afraid that the, what he assumed was, beast would attack after seeing a little girl. Though the claws are gone.

"Hoodie, are you okay?" She asked and Kuroko looked back.

"Yes... I'm okay. Don't worry, let's go play." Kuroko said with a smile, and Sally smiled as well. She took his hand, dragging Kuroko towards the house. "Lets too then!"

Kuroko followed, but he couldn't help but look back. He was curious about what just happened, but all he knew, was that something dangerous was lurking around the Slender mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sho shorry D: Poor Tetsuya~ And warning, Jeff may be a little "Off".**

**OOC OKAY? QAQ **

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes when the sun hit his face, and he groaned, trying to go back to sleep. His mask was on a nightstand next to the new bed he laid upon, Akashi asleep next to him. His orange hoodie was hung up on the closet door near the corner of the room. He was currently wearing normal clothing underneath, different then the day before.

Yesterday before they went to bed, Slenderman had selected a room for them which would be theirs until they decided to leave or were kicked out. Or killed, but Slenderman didn't mention that. They were able to decorate their room, as long as they kept it clean.

Today their week would begin, where they would need to kill people just to eat. Kuroko gave up trying to go back to sleep, turning on his side as thoughts ran through his mind. Would he be able to continue killing?

Sure he felt calm yesterday, but he guessed that was... fatigue? He was not himself and it scared him. He couldn't be so vulnerable in a house of killers. And what about Akashi? What will he do? And when will he get them out of this mess?

He didn't want to put the responsibilities on Akashi, but if anyone could think of the best plan, it was Akashi. They needed to escape before something bad happened. And Kuroko didn't think that Akashi liked anyone in the house besides EJ. Especially Laughing Jack or Jeff.

Kuroko pondered on if he should ask him, but decided not to. Akashi was probably just wary around them, since they both seem a lot more dangerous then say Ben or Sally. Even though Akashi never saw any of them hunt.

Ah! That reminds him!

_'I get to hunt with EJ today.'_ Kuroko mentally said to himself in excitement. He didn't know why it excited him, but he guessed it was because EJ was so quiet and calm, and that fascinated him.

Slowly sitting up, Kuroko yawned as he stretched his arms in the air. He would need to wake up Akashi, since he could smell breakfast cooking. At least Slenderman seemed to follow the term of 'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.' He didn't know if he would have the strength to hunt without breakfast. That's exaggeration, of course.

He stood up, grasping his mask on the nightstand. He then walked to the hoodie hanging up, tiredly taking it off the hook before leaving the room. He'd wake up Akashi after he had a chance to wake up.

Shuffling his feet to the bathroom, Kuroko rubbed his eyes tiredly. He didn't even notice that Ben had just left his room, starting to walk down the hall.

"Hey Hoodie... Geez, what is that on your head?" He asked, and Kuroko touched the top of his head, and realized Ben meant his hair.

"I have serious bed head..." He murmured, knocking on the bathroom door before walking inside. Ben followed, easily jumping up onto the counter next to the sink.

"I can fix your hair if you want so you don't have to shower." Ben offered and Kuroko nodded, setting his hoodie and mask down. Kuroko moved closer to Ben so the Creepypasta could fix his hair. Ben was naturally short, but since he was on the counter, he was taller than Kuroko at the moment.

Kuroko closed his eyes, leaning his upper body on the counter in between Ben's legs, letting Ben fix his hair. Meanwhile Ben could watch all of Kuroko's reactions, whenever he pulled a small knot or brushed over a sensitive spot.

Normally, he wouldn't care doing this, especially for another Creepypasta. Though being homosexual had its flaws. Having such a beautiful person make pleased reactions when you did a nice thing for them is... Could Ben say Amazing?

Well, Kuroko was definitely amazing. He almost reminded him of Eyeless Jack, but more open and friendly. And beautiful, since he never saw EJ's face.

"You have a nice hair color, you know?" Ben said, now just brushing Kuroko's soft hair. The boy opened his eyes, looking up at Ben.

"Thanks... Most people find it weird." Kuroko commented with a sigh.

"Well I think it's beautiful. Especially your eyes." Ben said, making Kuroko looked away in embarrassment. Ben just smiled, before letting go of Kuroko before he decided to do anything to the innocent boy. "Now get ready for today. I'll wake everyone up for breakfast."

"Okay." Kuroko said with a nod and Ben jumped off the counter. Walking off, Kuroko closed the door and began dressing into new clothes, which was just his hoodie and mask again. Though he didn't forget the feeling of Ben's hands brushing his hair. It felt as if they held gentleness and caring.

He placed the mask over his face, and raised the hoodie. Looking at himself in the mirror, he noticed that no one could ever tell it was him. His hair and eyes that usually gave himself away, were now hidden. He always knew that, but for some reason, the thought just popped up again.

If he somehow got home, no one would recognize him unless he took off the mask. So they wouldn't know it was him, and they wouldn't arrest Akashi and himself! But... It's been few days. Those bodies must've been found by now, and they had Akashi's blood on them. And now that they went missing, it would worsen their situation.

Could they ever go home?

Kuroko looked at himself, before looking away. They had no where else to go. What plan would Akashi think of? He was probably going to have one chance to go home, and that was to get Nigou, and it would be Nigou's choice on whether he'll stay with his master or stay an innocent dog.

He wouldn't blame him, honestly. Being a killer... It's different. Way different than people suspected. It's everything. Guilt, sadness, excitement, fear. Almost every emotion you can think of.

What would his old friends think of them? Murasakibara? Kise? Midorima? Aomine? What about all of Seirin? What would they all think? What could they do? They wouldn't forgive them, friends or not.

With a sigh, Kuroko left the bathroom, walking past Jeff who seemed to be waiting for the bathroom to be open. He noticed Kuroko seemed a little depressed or troubled. He couldn't see his face because of the mask, but with his head down and shoulders slumped, he could only guess.

Jeff reached out, grasping Kuroko's wrist carefully. "Hoodie?" He asked curiously, not wanting to say anymore. If he did, he knew whoever heard would think he cared.

"What is it?" Kuroko asked, turning his head to look at Jeff.

"...Next time, don't hog the bathroom for so long." He replied hesitantly, and Kuroko just nodded before pulling his wrist away. He walked off and soon downstairs, leaving behind a Jeff who was quietly cursing to himself.

Kuroko calmly walked downstairs and into the kitchen, seeing Ben, EJ, and Sally were already there. Sighing, he sat next to EJ who looked at him, tilting his head.

"So, want to go hunt after breakfast? So then we can have the whole day off." EJ suggested, and Kuroko brightened a little, nodding.

"I wouldn't mind. Whenever you're ready, let's go." Kuroko said with a smile, and EJ returned it, his mask lifting slightly. Kuroko could now read facial expressions behind masks easily. If he couldn't see their face, he could tell if they're angry because their jaws would clench.

"Good morning Hoodie." Sally said, rubbing her eyes as if she just woke up. In her arms was a stuffed teddy bear. How cute.

"Good morning Sally." Kuroko replied softly.

"Thanks for playing doll house with me yesterday." Sally said and Kuroko nodded. He had went inside with Sally last night and played games with her until she got tired and eventually fell asleep.

That reminded him... What were those claws he saw? They were huge and bloody, he still remembered all the details. What could it be? What on earth had claws those big? Should he tell Slenderman?

He didn't think he should. It would bring attention to himself. Plus, what if it was something simple, or maybe another Creepypasta? EJ said other Creepypastas lived here before, so maybe it was a Creepypasta?

But surely Slenderman would know and invite them in... Right? Did Slenderman even know about this thing with huge claws?

"Hoodie? You okay?" Ben asked when he noticed Kuroko was just staring at the table. Straightening up, Kuroko nodded and stayed quiet. He wouldn't bring worry to the folks, especially when Sally was there.

"I'm okay, just tired." He said, and turned his head when he heard someone come in. Akashi slowly walked inside the kitchen, and sat next to Sally, across from Kuroko.

"Mornin' Masky." Ben greeted, and Akashi just nodded with a yawn.

Soon enough every one was seated, and after Slenderman gave out their special breakfasts (Kuroko regretted sitting next to EJ, who happily ate his kidney breakfast), did they seem like a family once more.

Kuroko noticed this every time. When they were all gathered, he could imagine them as a family. Jeff and Ben were like brothers who always fought. EJ was the responsible son, always having to break up the fights and keep everything in order.

Sally was... Well, the same. A little girl, the little sister. Laughing Jack could be that eldest brother that already went to college and has a life. Slenderman could be the mother, he guessed. He felt guilty as he imagined Slenderman as a mother, cooking meals with a silly pink apron.

Smile dog could be their dog! He almost forgot about Smile. And maybe, they would have Nigou soon. He would be glad to stay with Nigou, but it wasn't his choice. It was Nigou's. No matter, he would respect any decision Nigou made.

"Well, I'm going out into the forest." Jeff suddenly said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Kuroko asked before he could stop himself, and he could have swore he felt Akashi staring at him. Though Jeff just gave him a smirk, waving a goodbye to him as he left the kitchen through the backdoor without another word.

That was... random.

"Wonder what's up with him." Ben said, having paused his game so he could watch Jeff walk into the forest through the door.

"That was sudden." LJ commented, a crunch noise of candy following afterwards.

"Maybe he just wants alone time." Sally suggested with a shrug, continuing to eat happily. "Jeff likes being alone, doesn't he?"

"I guess." EJ said, and everyone resumed eating. Though Kuroko was a little worried as he continued eating. Why did Jeff leave so suddenly? Maybe he already planned to? He didn't know Jeff enough to guess exactly, but he was worried.

But it got worse. He remembered the beast like claws and he couldn't stop himself as he stood up quickly. Every one looked at him in surprise, and he tried to think of an excuse. "P-please excuse me. I'm done." He said quickly, before dashing out the house through the back door, leaving behind a plate that was barley half gone.

Jeff couldn't have gotten far, he only left a minute or two ago. Maybe if he ran, he would catch up? He ran into the forest, and was glad that there was a path, otherwise he probably would have fallen.

He continued running for a little, looking around. He noticed the sun was still in the same spot, despite himself going deeper and deeper into the forest. Why wasn't the scenery changing? Why wasn't it turning dark and taking him to a different town?

Did it only work for Creepypastas? Maybe it noticed he wasn't one and didn't give him the privilege. 'Just let me find Jeff. That's all I ask.' What if that beast attacks? It's claws were the size of Sally, maybe even Ben!

Just as he thought that, the forest began to change slowly. Ever so slowly, it began turning dark, and the air got colder. Kuroko had to hug himself to stay warm, and he just thanked no one in particular that it wasn't snowing.

Was Jeff here? Where could he be? He saw a town up ahead, the lights making it obvious. He slowed down, walking towards the town. It might be hard, but hopefully he'll find Jeff inside the town.

Just as he took a few steps, he saw a shadow in the corner of his eyes and he immediately turned his head. Jeff! He was standing at the edge of the town, looking inside of it as if debating whether to go inside or not. Though soon he turned away, walking on the edge of the forest. It was only few seconds later did he enter the forest again.

Not wanting to lose Jeff again, Kuroko ran again, following Jeff. It was still cold as he entered the forest, so he was still in the same area. For once, he was glad for wearing a hoodie.

Once he started catching up to Jeff, he smiled as he saw he was okay. So no beast attacked him...

"Jeff!" Kuroko said as he ran closer, and Jeff jumped in surprise, stopping and turning to let Kuroko catch up. He didn't suspect someone following him. As Kuroko got closer, he regretted not slowing down. Just like out of a movie or book, he tripped over his own feet in excitement and fell down.

Before his face connected with the ground, Kuroko was shocked when he felt hands holding him up. Looking up, he saw Jeff looking at him in surprise and... worry?

"You fool, how do you trip on flat land?" Jeff asked, helping Kuroko stand straight. Kuroko noticed Jeff's hands were still around him, even tightening, but he ignored it to answer him.

"It takes skill." He said with a smile, and Jeff snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Now why were you following me?" He asked with an edge, and Kuroko looked away. What was he supposed to say? 'I thought I saw claws appear from out of no where and I got worried about you'? Yeah right. "You're not falling for me, are you?"

"What!" Kuroko said in surprise, looking back at Jeff. He was even more surprised when Jeff chuckled, removing his mask slowly, and Kuroko didn't stop him. He already saw his face so it didn't matter.

"Was that it? You were chasing me to confess?" Jeff teased, and Kuroko shook his head, his cheeks flushed red.

"I-I have Masky!" Kuroko said, looking away.

"Sure sure. Soon you'll fall for me." Jeff said, before pulling away. He seemed hesitant now, as if afraid to do anything else.

"Is something wrong?" Kuroko asked and Jeff shook his head.

"No, nothing." Jeff said, his smile bigger. He then held out his hand, looking at Kuroko. "Want to hunt with me?"

"...I don't know... I said I would with EJ..." Kuroko said hesitantly, and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"You can hunt with him tonight." Jeff said, looking at Kuroko. "Or what, you don't like me?"

"No, I do like you! I'm just... Hesitant." Kuroko said, taking Jeff's cold pale hand.

Jeff just smirked. "I got you to say you liked me."

"Not that way!" Kuroko said with a pout, and Jeff snickered, handing Kuroko his mask. "Come on, put that on. Let's go hunt."

Kuroko was surprised to hear the gentleness in Jeff's voice. He really was a nice guy when you get to know him. "Okay, but fair warning, I didn't bring my knife with me."

"We can just steal one."

Keeping his hand in Jeff's, Kuroko followed Jeff, knowing this was nothing but a hunt. If only Akashi could see this side of Jeff and the others. They were really kind when you got to know them...

"I've been to this town a little while ago. I remember most towns I go to, just in case." Jeff said, striking up a conversation as he held Kuroko's hand gently.

"Will you show me what it's like? In case I ever come here and get lost?" Kuroko asked and Jeff shrugged.

"Sure, if you want. But you better listen." Jeff said and Kuroko nodded. While Jeff talked, he slowly put his mask on with one hand, holding onto Jeff's with his other. He listened to Jeff talking, knowing it was polite.

"Hey Jeff?" Kuroko asked quietly when Jeff finished talking. He stopped, making Jeff stop as well. "I'm sorry it's personal but... How long have you been a Creepypasta anyway?" He asked, and Jeff hummed.

"I really don't care if you ask me that. Let's see... Maybe a year or two. And it's been fun. You'll love it in the mansion."

"You guys are like a family." Kuroko said and Jeff smiled.

"We are like a family, I guess. We look out for one another and stuff." He said, before looking away in embarrassment. "Even though Ben can be an annoying jerk sometimes... I guess we all care for each other."

"Well, I hope I can join that family soon. Me and Masky." Kuroko said, and Jeff looked back at him, before smiling more.

"I'm sure you will." Jeff reassured, making Kuroko smile behind his mask. He was about to begin walking again, but Jeff stopped him, looking around.

"What is it?" Kuroko asked curiously, and Jeff frowned, which was a weird look since he had a permanent smile.

"I hear something. Don't you?"

Kuroko stopped and focused, and he did indeed hear something. And it was fast, coming in their direction. "Jeff?.." He said nervously.

Jeff didn't answer for a second, but once his eyes went wide, he began running quickly. "Come on!" He said, pulling Kuroko quickly who almost stumbled. He ran beside Jeff, wondering what was going on.

He took a chance and looked back, and his eyes widened in shock and fear. It was a weird looking creature that was all white besides some blood covering it. It had a big mouth that looked like it had lots of rows of teeth. And then he noticed the claws he saw last night. Was this the beast that was lurking around the mansion?

"Jeff! What is that!" Kuroko asked as they ran, making sure to avoid the town.

"He's another Creepypasta, but he's solitary. His name's the Rake, and he can do some damage. He once made EJ stay in bed for a whole month thanks to the wounds he gave him. But he's not usually violent for no reason... It's strange." Jeff said, making sure to watch where they are going. Despite their attempts to run, the Rake was gaining fast.

"Jeff, he's coming closer!" Kuroko said, and Jeff grimaced, trying to think. All he knew was that he wished Kuroko didn't follow him. The rake was most likely after him, since they had a few encounters before in the area of Slender's mansion.

"Get in that tree!" Jeff said, whipping out his kitchen knife that was in the pocket of his hoodie as he ran towards a tree with low branches. Kuroko hopped on as soon as they got close and began climbing. He expected to hear Jeff climbing as well, but he didn't. Looking back, he was shocked to see Jeff facing The Rake.

"Jeff! Don't! Just climb!" Kuroko said, not wanting Jeff to get hurt. He froze for a moment, recalling his thoughts. That's right. Killer or not, he didn't like seeing anyone hurt. And even though they've known each other for just a few days, Jeff and the others shown nothing but kindness and care.

EJ showed him and Akashi around. Sally cheered him up and played with him. Ben helped with his bed head. Laughing Jack gave him those nice compliments. Slenderman provides food and a home to live in, not just for him, but for all Creepypastas. Smile befriended him and told him a little about the others. Jeff had offered to teach him to fight and hunt. And now he was risking his life to save them both.

Kuroko could only watch as The Rake ran towards Jeff, knocking him into the tree, making Kuroko hold onto the bark tighter. Jeff winced but didn't fall, holding the knife tighter. It was his turn, running towards The Rake and tried stabbing it a few times. The only thing close to successful was a few cuts here and there on the creatures arms.

The fight went on for a few minutes, and Kuroko watched in complete worry and fear. Every one was right when they said Jeff was an excellent fighter. He was brutal when attacking, but he wasn't dumb enough to ignore defense, blocking, and dodging.

Though The Rake was just learning Jeff's moves, and soon, Jeff flew back against the tree. Kuroko watched as he tried to stand, a hand over his stomach. Soon his white hoodie began turning red. Blood. Jeff was bleeding.

Everything froze around Kuroko. It was like what happened when he saw Akashi thrown down by that teen during their trial. All he could see was Jeff and The Rake. His surroundings didn't matter, as his eyes narrowed. He couldn't let Jeff get killed trying to save him.

Knowing it was the stupidest thing he ever done, he jumped down just when the Rake was approaching to finish Jeff off. Kuroko landed on the Rake, immediately latching onto his white skin as best as he could.

"Dumbass! Run, you have no weapon!" Jeff yelled despite being in pain, watching as the Rake easily reached up. All three of his claws lightly pierced Kuroko's back through the hoodie, making Kuroko cry in pain.

He was thrown off, landing on the ground hard. Kuroko was dizzy from the fall, but tried standing anyway. He could see a blurry white figure approaching him, and he knew it was the Rake. He stayed still, feeling the pain in his back as the Rake walked closer.

"Move!" Jeff yelled once more.

Kuroko's vision cleared right as the Rake brought his claws down, attempting to slash Kuroko in one go. In last second, Kuroko raised his arm, feeling the claws dig deeply into his flesh. Blood was flung by the force, but Kuroko refrained from shouting in pain.

He moved his other hand up, starting to scratch at the creatures face with his nails. Soon he felt his nails start to scratch at its big and black eyes, making it screech in pain. Now it was angry.

It other claws lashed out, but luckily Kuroko moved his head back, so the claws only slashed the mask. Sadly the mask fell off, and probably couldn't be worn again unless fixed. Kuroko stared the creature right in the eyes, one of them closed, and oozing a black substance. Probably blood.

Still angry, the Rake moved his other claws again, making them dig into Kuroko's side. His other claws dug into Kuroko's arm, and he couldn't help but shout in pain. But he wasn't the only one. The Rake also screeched again, throwing Kuroko aside.

Kuroko looked up, seeing Jeff on the Rake's back, his knife repeatedly plunging into the creature. "You bastard! Don't go near him again or I'll personally kill you myself! Don't you dare hurt him!"

_'Don't you dare hurt him!'_

Didn't Akashi say that at one point...? Kuroko closed his eyes, starting to drown out the sounds of Jeff's anger and the Rake's pain. He felt oddly numb, but he couldn't do anything about it. Was he dying? Is this his punishment for taking innocent lives?

Kuroko smiled sadly, not even feeling the pain anymore. He guessed this is what he deserved. It has to be his time. At least he died trying to save Jeff. He always thought he'd die saving Akashi somehow, but...

Akashi!

Kuroko slowly opened his eyes, seeing a white blur run off, and a black and white one run towards him.

He couldn't leave Akashi behind! Not only Akashi, what about everyone else? He would be leaving Akashi alone, along with Sally and Ben, and everyone else. They'd never forgive him if he died now.

He felt his body leave the ground, and he slowly turned his head, seeing Jeff a lot more clearly. He had black ooze on his face as well as his hoodie, but Kuroko paid no mind. He slowly reached up, trying to wipe the black blood off, but his hand missed and just brushed Jeff's neck.

"Hoodie, please, don't go to sleep. I never said this in my life, but don't go to sleep. Come on, this is coming from me! I say 'Go To Sleep'!" Jeff said, and for once, his voice was full of fear as he ran. "Come on! Where's your cute laugh and adorable smile? Don't you dare die on me, without me even thanking you..."

Kuroko couldn't answer, barley registering Jeff's words. He felt dizzy as Jeff ran, and he closed his eyes.

"Hoodie! I said don't sleep!"

Kuroko's head fell back as he was already unconscious. He didn't get to hear Jeff yelling for him to wake up, voice in complete fear, as he ran for Slender Mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

**New Creepypasta :D **

**Sorry, I'm not familiar with this Creepypastas personality, so sorry if you don't like it- **

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

Kuroko didn't want to wake up, too tired to. He didn't want to open his eyes, just wishing to fall back asleep and get rid of the numb feeling in his body. Seriously, why did he have to wake up to this? Perhaps playing with Sally the night before really took his toll on him? But all they played with doll house...

He then heard noises in the room, causing him to groan softly. What were those noises? He wished they would stop.

Just when he wished it, they did stop. But now he felt uncomfortable, as if someone was watching him. No, as if multiple eyes were on him. Forcing himself to open his eyes, his vision was a little blurry but once they focused he saw multiple people in the room. Who were these people..?

"He's awake." A faceless man said, and it startled Kuroko. But then he recognized him. _Slenderman_?

"So soon? He's a strong little one, isn't he?" A black and white clown like figure said, looking at Kuroko with proud eyes. _Laughing Jack_?

"I thought he wasn't going to make it..." A short blonde wearing green said, walking closer to the bed he laid upon. _Ben..._

"Hey hey! Be careful, I'm still working on his side." A boy with a blue mask with black ooze dripping out the eyes said. _Eyeless Jack..._ Wait, working on his side? He glanced over, and he finally noticed his shirt was off, and there were bandages around his chest. Eyeless Jack was carefully cleaning large gashes on his side that had stopped bleeding.

"I'm just glad he's okay!" A little girl said, clutching onto her teddy. _Sally..._ Oh, he must've worried her...

"I am too!" A black and red dog said, placing his paws on the bed to look at Kuroko. _Smile?_ He was here too? He slowly looked around, wondering where Jeff and Akashi were. Where was his lover and his savior?

"Hoodie? Are you okay?" Eyeless Jack asked worriedly, ignoring the others. He had paused from his work, looking at Kuroko.

Kuroko almost answered, but no sound came out. What could he say? And where was Jeff and Akashi? He wanted to ask, but he didn't know what to say.

"Don't be afraid to speak up." Slenderman said, stepping forward as well. Kuroko looked between them, before looking away, closing his eyes. It's pretty ironic how everyone was here besides his own lover and Jeff. Wasn't Akashi the one saying Creepypasta couldn't be trusted and that he shouldn't get attached?

How would he be able to show Akashi that they were trustworthy, that they were just like them? They had the same feelings as regular humans, they weren't emotionless killers...

"I'm fine..." He murmured, looking at everyone. It seems that a little tension or worry left the room, but it was still there, just faint.

"That's good." EJ said, continuing to clean Kuroko's wounds.

"Hoodie, why did you go in the woods? And follow Jeff, at that?" Slenderman asked, not sounding too pleased. This was the first time Kuroko heard him even a little frustrated.

"I... One night I saw some white claws appear from the bushes when I was laying out back... But I thought it was a dream because they were there one moment and gone the next. So when Jeff said he was going out alone... I got worried." Kuroko explained softly.

"You didn't even bring a weapon." Slenderman scolded, but Kuroko knew he was trying to hold back his anger since he was hurt. "You have been hurt, could have been killed."

"But Jeff was risking his life to save me because I was an idiot... And... And I don't want him dying because of my idiocy. I'd much rather die while saving the ones I care about rather than getting someone killed." Kuroko exclaimed, before quieting down. It seems he surprised most people with either his words or how his voice raised. "Sorry..."

No one said anything, until Sally walked up to the bed. She looked hesitant, but then she smiled and handed Kuroko her teddy bear. "Here, he'll make you feel better in no time."

Kuroko looked at the toy in surprise, then at Sally. "But he's yours..."

"I have other toys." Sally said, backing up. "Or I could just ask EJ to play with me!"

"Great..." EJ murmured half heartedly, always tired out by Sally's games.

Kuroko cracked a small smile, before looking down at the bear in his hands. They might have killed people but... They weren't completely insane or emotionless. They were people hurt, and this is what they became. They are not the monsters, but society is.

"Something wrong?" Laughing Jack asked, noticing Kuroko was just staring. He shook his head, before looking at LJ.

"Where is Jeff and Masky?"

"Jeff is in his room and Masky was forced to stay downstairs since he got angry when he saw the state you were in."

"What did he do?" Kuroko asked, a little worried. LJ seemed hesitant, but Slenderman answered for him.

"He called Jeff an emotionless killer and he tried attacking him while you were in his arms." Slenderman explained, making Kuroko look down. "I understand he must love you... But I would appreciate it if your lover, Masky, did not speak of other Creepypastas like that."

"I understand. He has moods sometimes." Kuroko said softly, closing his eyes. Slenderman didn't reply, deciding not to push Kuroko at the moment. Though he would have a stern talking to with him once he was better.

"You will continue your hunts when you're better. For now, rest." Slenderman said, before looking at everyone else, despite having no eyes. "Everyone else, leave now. Let Hoodie rest. And EJ, when you finish with him, you can tell Jeff that he's awake."

"What about Masky?" EJ asked, not pausing from his work.

"I will tell him personally. I don't think Masky should see him until he has calmed down." Slenderman said, and EJ just nodded. Kuroko didn't object either, knowing it was Slenderman's decision.

"Get better Hoodie." Ben said and Sally waved before they both exited the room. Smile gave him a small lick on the hand before prancing away after the two short Creepypastas. Laughing Jack said nothing, but did send him a look of reassurance before leaving.

"Good luck EJ, Hoodie." Slenderman said, leaving while closing the door.

"Is that true?" Kuroko immediately asked.

"Is what true?" EJ asked curiously.

"What Masky said..."

"Sadly, yes." EJ said with a sigh. "Jeff has burst through the door with you in his arms. Once Masky saw it, it seems he lost all train of thought as he tried attacking Jeff. Luckily Slenderman stopped him in time, otherwise Jeff might have dropped you and get you even more hurt."

Kuroko listened closely, closing his eyes. Great, now Akashi seemed like the bad guy... He was just worried about him, but maybe he did lose control a little... He didn't say anything, unsure of what to say.

"By the way, sorry about your mask. We don't know where it was since you were asleep and Jeff refused to speak ever since you started getting treated. That's why Slenderman wants Jeff to talk to you, to get him to talk again." EJ explained apologetically.

"I understand. You can get him once you're done, I don't mind." Kuroko said and EJ nodded. It took a few minutes, but EJ finally cleaned the wounds, made sure they weren't infected, then wrapped them in bandages. After that, he went to go get Jeff while Kuroko got comfortable.

He wondered what would happen now. Would Jeff be mad? Upset? Would he even want to talk? He guessed he would just have to wait and see.

Instead of EJ returning, the person who knocked and slowly entered was Jeff, as expected. He seemed almost surprised, as if he was expecting Kuroko to be dead when he opened the door or something. "Hoodie..."

Kuroko just smiled, holding up his arms. "I'm okay, I swear."

Jeff seemed reluctant, but then he closed the door before walking closer. He had to carefully climb onto the bed to get into Kuroko's arms, but once he achieved that, he held onto Kuroko tightly. Kuroko didn't mind, just hugging Jeff closely.

"You idiot, you could have been killed..." Jeff murmured, though he sounded more relieved than angry.

"So have you." Kuroko replied with a smile. Jeff pulled away, looking at Kuroko, and the latter blinked in surprise at how serious Jeff looked. Then when he leaned down, his heart raced a little faster. Jeff wasn't going to... Kiss him, right? He had Akashi!

He closed his eyes, and all he felt was something against his forehead. When he slowly opened his eyes, he wasn't even scared as he saw Jeff right there, his forehead pressed against Jeff's pale one.

"I'm serious Hoodie... I don't know what I, or we, would do if you were killed. Even if we have met years ago or an hour ago, once Creepypasta get along, they create a bond. We are like family, and I don't want one of my family members killed."

Kuroko looked at him, before smiling. "I won't get killed so easily. But if I did, I would be glad that it was saving you."

"I knew you were falling for me." Jeff said playfully, making Kuroko chuckle and push his face away. "I got Masky."

"Sure sure." Jeff said, and Kuroko was glad he could make him feel better.

"But..." Kuroko suddenly said, gaining Jeff's attention. "Does this mean I'm apart of your family?"

"Of course, idiot!" Jeff said, but he smiled more. "You and that lame Masky."

"So, what am I to you then? Your brother?" Kuroko asked, wondering if Jeff had feelings for him as a lover or family.

Jeff seemed to tense up at the mention of brother, but then he relaxed. "You can be... My.. My Little brother..."

"Jeff?" Kuroko asked when he saw Jeff's hesitant face. "You okay?"

"I... Had a little brother before. His name was Lui..." Jeff said, and Kuroko realized he might be telling him his story. Smile had told him that Jeff would tell him when the time comes.

"We used to be so close, like actual brothers. I wanted to protect Lui, as he was my anchor." Jeff said, then sighed. "We moved to a new neighborhood, and was immediately invited to a birthday party. Seems normal, I guess.

Then when we went to the bus stop, there were these three kids... And they attacked us." Jeff explained softly, and Kuroko placed a hand over Jeff's, letting him know that he had all the time he needed.

"I wanted to protect Lui. I felt this breaking feeling inside me, and I actually hurt them. We, me and my brother, we ran away. Next thing I knew, the police came and were going to take me away but... But Lui told them he was the one who hurt the boys. He protected me, and he suffered for it.."

Kuroko decided to keep silent and let Jeff continue. Though he did let the killer lay down next to him, and he ran a hand through Jeff's burnt black hair.

"Soon my mother forced me to go to that party. It was fun I guess... But then the kids came back for revenge. And I know they wanted to kill me this time." Jeff explained. "The fight was taken upstairs, and the kid already had alcohol from downstairs and bleach poured over me and himself as well. Then he lit a lighter and..."

"I understand..." Kuroko said softly, not wanting Jeff to continue if it was too much. Jeff recollected himself, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"I woke up in the hospital, and I looked just like this, besides the smile and burnt off eyelids." Kuroko idly wondered how Jeff slept without eyelids, but decided not to ask now. "Lui got to come home too. When I got home... That night, I just lost it. I went into the bathroom and... I became like this. My mother found me and she went to tell my father to get the gun... But I killed them."

Kuroko listened closely, and it almost sounded like Jeff regretted it. "I killed Lui too. I killed him. And... I don't want to kill you too."

"Jeff..." Kuroko said softly, getting the killer's attention. "You won't kill me. You haven't killed Ben or EJ yet, have you? So you won't kill me."

"How can you be so sure?" Jeff asked softly.

"Because I trust you. I trust all of you." Kuroko said, and he swore he felt his heart thump a little at his words. But it was true. He couldn't deny it. He did trust everyone in the house, and he wished Akashi would see that they weren't all evil.

"That's great to hear..." Jeff said and Kuroko smiled. "Ah, you're going to have to go without your mask until I find it. I'll need to find it before some human does."

"Okay, good luck, Jeff." Kuroko said and Jeff sat up, nodding. "Want me to call Masky in here whenever Slenderman says it's okay?"

"Sure." Kuroko said and waved goodbye to Jeff when he stood up and eventually left. He laid back, sighing softly. His back and arm felt numb and he had a small headache, probably from being thrown by The Rake.

As he began thinking about the fight, he remembered what Jeff said. "He's not usually hostile huh...? Then why would he attack?" On the information Jeff said, it seems the Rake only attacks when provoked. What did they do to provoke such a creature, especially one he hasn't seen before?

And if Kuroko didn't know any better he would think that the Rake was after him...

"There's no way," Kuroko said, shaking his head. "He was probably after Jeff." He tilted his head to the side, closing his eyes. He mind as well rested as he waited for whatever is to happen, whether it was Akashi visiting his room or dinner or something...

* * *

When Kuroko woke up, he was tired but glad that his headache disappeared. It was dark in his room and he guessed it was late afternoon, possibly even night. He must've slept for half the day.

He slowly sat up, looking around. It seemed normal... Until he saw a shadow in the room. He followed it, and saw that someone was sitting on the edge of the bed. It startled him for a second, but he relaxed.

"Jeff? Masky? Is that you?" Kuroko asked, wondering just how long they've been sitting there.

"Jeff? Masky?" A new voice asked and Kuroko refrained from jumping in surprise. This wasn't anyone he knew. He knew this. They looked almost as tall as him, so it couldn't be Ben, Slenderman, or LJ. It wasn't Akashi's voice, nor Jeff's or EJ's. It couldn't be Sally, and this was a human, so not Smile.

"Who're you...?" Kuroko asked and the figure finally turned their head towards Kuroko. The latter still couldn't see, but all he saw was something orange. They didn't say anything as they stood up and approached Kuroko. He felt like moving away, but he wouldn't be able to get far with his recent injuries.

Then the light turned on. Kuroko looked over, seeing the new person simply turn on the light by the bed. Now he had a good look of the person. He didn't look as bad as Kuroko thought.

They had a brownish jacket that had stripes on the arm. The hood was a light blue but it matched the jacket, oddly enough. They had medium length brown hair, that reminded him of EJ with longer hair. They wore orange goggles and a black mask with grey stripes over just their mouth. Not as scary as he expected, but when he looked at their waist, he saw two hatchets on his side's.

"They called me Ticci Toby." Toby said, and Kuroko was about to ask why but then he saw the boy twitch before he sat down. "I was told to watch you until you wake up. It's half my trial, Slenderman told me."

So this was Slenderman's doing? So this must mean this person was either a killer or was rescued. "I see... Well, it's nice to meet you Toby... If I can call you that."

"I don't mind." Toby said, and Kuroko held out his hand. "I'm Hoodie." As Toby's took his hand, Kuroko noticed he was wearing black gloves. "Why Hoodie?"

"I usually wear a hoodie but..." Kuroko slowly lowered the blanket so Toby could see his bandages. "I kinda can't right now."

"Ah, that's why I'm watching over you." Toby murmured, his hands twitching before he looked around. "Well, I guess we will have to wait until dinner. And what's that about? The trial? You went through it, right?"

"Yes, I have. I'm sure everyone did." Kuroko said, but now he realized each trial was different. Probably made to fit the killer's personalities.

"What did you have to do?" Toby asked, bringing his legs up onto the bed, crossing them as he faced Kuroko.

"I had to meet everyone in the house first then kill three teens." Kuroko said, still remembering that one night.

"I see... I met only Slenderman and some kid named Eyeless Jack. I was told to watch you as soon as Slenderman made sure I was okay."

"What do you mean?" Kuroko asked, a little worried.

"Well..." Toby sighed, his body twitching as his hand scratched the back of his head despite having his hood up. "It's a long story. Long story short, I was in a fire and Slenderman saved me."

"I understand." Kuroko said, not wanting to push Toby. He was new after all. "And you can put your hood down if you want."

"Oh, I didn't even notice." Toby said, pulling down his hood with no problems, revealing his brown hair. It looked soft, but Kuroko refrained from touching it.

"...You know, I can tell you as much as I can about everyone so you aren't completely clueless by dinner." Kuroko offered, making Toby look at him.

"You'd do that?"

"Of course." Kuroko said with a smile, and he saw Toby's mask over his mouth lift a little. He must be smiling too. He began telling Toby about everyone, not giving away too much information in case anyone was uncomfortable.

"What? One girl in a house of males?" Toby asked and Kuroko chuckled. "That's what I thought."

"Poor girl."

"I said the same."

"Well, it is true!" Toby said, and Kuroko tilted his head, smiling. "Be careful though, she likes playing a lot."

"So is there really a dog here? I think I actually heard of ..."

"Yup, and if my dog wants to live here, it'll be like having two Smiles in the house." Kuroko said.

"That would be cool." Toby said and Kuroko nodded in agreement. Before their conversation could continue, they heard a knock on the door. "You okay Hoodie?" Came Ben's voice.

"I'm alright Ben." Kuroko said and the door opened. As Ben walked inside, Kuroko saw Toby twitch a little from the corner of his eye. Was it just him, or did he twitch more when he was nervous?

"Just making sure you two were okay. Dinner is done." Ben said, before looking at Toby. "You must be the newbie."

"Ah... Yes." Toby said, not bothering to hold out his hand.

"Ben, this is Ticci Toby. Toby, this is Ben, the short video game character I was talking about." Kuroko explained.

"Short?!" Ben yelled playfully making Kuroko chuckle. Toby didn't laugh, but he did relax a little.

"Ben's nice though, and strong for his size. If you want to play a video game, go to him." Kuroko said and Toby nodded.

"Come on, let's get downstairs so... Toby? Can meet everyone." Ben said, glancing towards the door as he heard loud footsteps. It was Jeff and he was running away, laughing almost mischievously. "Jeff! Put my game boy down!" Ben suddenly yelled, chasing after Jeff.

Kuroko slowly moved his legs once Toby stood up and tried standing, his legs a little wobbly.

"Do you need help?" Toby asked curiously.

"No, I'm okay. I just haven't walked in... Well, ever since the attack." Kuroko said, slowly walking. He almost fell when his right leg gave way, but he felt Toby's hands hold him up. "Thanks..."

"It's nothing. I guess it'll be extra points for my trial." Toby said with amusement, helping Kuroko walk. "But... What do you mean attack? What happened to get you hurt?"

"I was out hunting with Jeff and a creature named the Rake, who has huge claws and rows after rows of teeth attacked us. Jeff saved me but he was going to get killed so I.. recklessly jumped down from a tree and attacked as much as I could. It was stupid of me since I had no weapon... But I'm glad I saved Jeff." Kuroko explained.

Toby was silent for a moment as he helped Kuroko downstairs. "Yeah, that was pretty stupid of you."

"Hey!" Kuroko pouted playfully, and Kuroko could tell Toby was smiling again.

"Ooh! Hoodie is cheating on Masky with the newbie!" Laughing Jack said as soon as the two entered the kitchen. Everyone was there, even Akashi. Oh how Kuroko missed Akashi.

"Shut it LJ." EJ said with a sigh. "And thank you for helping Hoodie, eh..."

"My name is Ticci Toby but call me as you wish." Toby said, helping Kuroko to a seat beside Akashi.

"Are you okay?" Akashi asked immediately, taking off his own mask as he looked at Kuroko.

"I am. I'm just glad to see you." Kuroko admitted and Akashi smiled. "I'm glad to see you too."

Akashi pecked his cheek softly just as Slenderman was giving out dinner. "Toby, what do you eat most?" He asked, almost sounding tired. Kuroko noticed and wanted to ask, but he would wait until they weren't in front of everyone.

"I just eat normal food..." Toby stated quietly, sitting down at the edge of the table beside EJ. His whole body was twitching every minute or so. He must be so nervous.

"Alright."

Soon everyone got their own plate of food, besides Ben, and began eating. Kuroko noticed how almost everyone was watching an uncomfortable Toby, who couldn't even eat, much less bring down his mask since he was being stared at.

Before Slenderman could even comment, Kuroko interrupted. "It's not polite to stare," He said, getting everyone's attention. "Toby may be new but you're all making him uncomfortable. Stop staring and focus on your own plates... Please?" Kuroko asked, realizing he didn't sound polite.

"He's right," Slenderman said, looking at everyone. "Don't stare at new comers." He said sternly.

Everyone listened, eating their own meals. Kuroko looked at Toby and he saw him looking at him thankfully through his goggles. He brought his mask down without a care and began to eat his food. Kuroko felt a little happy for helping Toby and he began eating again. Dinner went by fast since it was quiet for the most part.

Only when every one was done and dismissed, did Kuroko approach Slenderman. "...Um..."

Noticing his presence, Slenderman turned to look at Kuroko. "Yes, what is it? Does something hurt?"

"No just... Are you tired?" Kuroko asked hesitantly.

"I am just a little stressed is all," Slenderman reassured. "I must go. Toby needs to do his trial tonight. And what did he do when you woke up?"

"Nothing really. He was nice and we just talked, and he even helped me walk." Kuroko said softly.

"I see." Slenderman replied with a nod. "Now, I'm going to go. EJ is in charge as usual." With that, he went into the living room, probably to get Toby and tell everyone he will be gone for a bit.

Sighing, Kuroko slowly made his way into the living room just as Slenderman and Toby walked out the door. He watched after them, and all he was thinking was that he hoped Toby passed. He seemed like a nice person, like EJ or Jeff. He hoped he made it back unharmed.

* * *

**I thought I lost the rest of this! I found it! Here enjoy, I'm sorry for the wait QAQ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay next chapter~ This is probably my first ever KnB story that has been updated the longest with my own writing or ideas (Since 'You Dance' is based off Step Up 3 and some of my posts on here are Rps) **

**And poor Tetsuya D:**

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

"Catch me if you can!" Toby shouted, sprinting around the big back yard behind Slender Mansion. He was still wearing his normal clothes, though he had set his weapons aside, which were hatchets, so he could run around safely.

"You won't be able to outrun me!" Sally cried with a laugh, running after Toby. Kuroko smiled as he watched them, sitting in the grass close to the back door. Akashi sat beside him, leaning on Kuroko as he played with the grass.

Everyone else was outside too. Jeff and Ben were, of course, fighting again. They were rolling around on the ground, fighting each other, though it was obvious they refused to hurt each other.

Laughing Jack was sitting alone, mostly because he had been with Sally earlier, but now she was playing with Toby. Toby, or his full name Ticci Toby, is the new Creepypasta that arrived last week. So far, every one liked him for the most part.

EJ was sitting on the other side of Kuroko, watching Sally and Toby run around the yard. It was obvious that Toby was slowing down for Sally, though the girl didn't notice since she was having fun.

Though Slenderman was inside the house somewhere, Kuroko was sure he would be coming out soon to join the others. After all, it was a nice day outside and everyone decided to go out and enjoy it.

It's been a week since the attack and Kuroko has been healing steadily. There was nothing but a few scars on his arms and his side was almost completely healed. Soon he would be able to hunt again. For the week, like he was supposed to, Akashi had been killing. He always returned, saying how he hated going out to kill, but he never said it aloud.

Kuroko tried his best to reassure Akashi but it wasn't easy. Akashi hasn't completely accepted all the Creepypastas yet nor how they killed random people. Plus, Kuroko wasn't so bothered about it anymore. Well, probably because he hasn't been killing for the past week, although when he thought about it, he always did feel this tugging feeling...

"Oh no, you got me!" Kuroko heard Toby cry, dramatically falling to the ground when Sally hugged his legs.

"You can't escape!" Sally said, holding Toby down. Toby laid there even though he could easily push Sally off. "I've been caught. EJ, help me!" He said, wanting the boy to join in on the fun.

EJ just looked at him, still sitting. Kuroko saw Toby give a dead panned look, even with his mask, before looking at him. "Hoodie, you'll help me, right?"

Kuroko smiled a little but nodded. He slowly got up which made Akashi look at him. Though he didn't say anything, letting Kuroko do whatever he wanted. Lately, Akashi hasn't been stopping him although he did tell him to be careful.

He slowly walked over to the two, both of them watching him, wondering what he was going to do. Though before he could do anything, Kuroko had been tackled by a black blur.

"You won't hurt the princess!" Smile yelled with his big smile, showing he wouldn't seriously hurt Kuroko. The latter just smiled, playfully wrestling with Smile. He was strong for a dog...

"Smile! Good boy!" Jeff suddenly yelled. So his argument with Ben ended already? 'That must be a new record.' Kuroko thought playfully.

While Smile was distracted, Kuroko pushed him off knowing it wouldn't hurt and stood up. Before Smile could 'attack' again, Ben suddenly tackled him. "Go Hoodie! Help Toby!"

"Not on my watch." Jeff said with a wide smirk. Kuroko tried to run by Jeff but he got in the way, stopping the male. Kuroko grabbed Jeff's hands, trying to push him back while Jeff was doing the same.

"You won't get by me Hoodie." Jeff said confidently.

"I will save Toby. You can't stop me." Kuroko said right back, smiling a little.

"That's what you think." Jeff replied, starting to slowly push Kuroko back since he was stronger. Kuroko tried to push back but he still wasn't any stronger than Jeff. He pouted a little which just made Jeff smile.

"Hoodie, enough. Slenderman wants you." Akashi said suddenly, startling Kuroko. He looked over, seeing Slenderman at the back door. What could he need?

"Don't think you're off the hook Hoodie." Jeff said teasingly as he let Kuroko go. He just smiled, nodding towards Jeff before walking up to Slenderman. He remembered the stern scolding he had received from Slenderman when he had returned from Toby's trial a week ago. He seemed angry back then despite having no face. He was glad he seemed calm now.

"Yes?" Kuroko said once he reached the tall man.

"Come inside." Slenderman said, opening the door and walking inside after Kuroko did. Kuroko sat in a seat at the kitchen table, looking at Slenderman. "I think it's time for you to go get your dog. You have already learned how to exit and enter the forest which is just by thought. If your dog chooses to join you here then he will be made a Creepypasta, if he qualifies of course."

"Really?" Kuroko asked, tilting his head. This would mean that he could return home to Nigou...

He wasn't worried about returning to a dead Nigou. Nigou was smart dog as he mentioned. He knew where his food was, but he knew that wouldn't last long. Though Nigou knew how to open doors so he must've left home but would always return every night for his master.

Though there was one thing Kuroko was a bit anxious for. There was a chance that he could see one of his old friends, whether it be from the GoM or Seirin. He doubted it, but if one of them decided to watch his house and dog while he was away...

"Is there something wrong with that?" Slenderman asked, seeing Kuroko's reluctance.

"No," Kuroko answered. "It's okay. When can I get him?"

"Now, if you wish. You can bring someone with you if you want." Slenderman said, though Kuroko knew he would probably go alone. He wasn't really in the mood to be alone with someone else or to have any company. "Though if you aren't back by the sunset in our time, I'll send either EJ or Jeff after you in case something happened."

Kuroko realized Slenderman didn't even think he was going to leave. This would be the perfect chance to leave but he couldn't now. Akashi would be left here, plus he liked everyone there. They were nice and had their own special personalities, it was fun to be around them.

"Alright, I will leave now." Kuroko said, standing up. "Thank you." He said, before leaving towards his room that he shared with Akashi. He had been wearing a normal shirt and pants since it was hot to wear the hoodie with his bandages but it was a rule to always wear your normal outfit out in the town's unless it's an emergency or Slenderman said so.

After getting changed into his orange hoodie he got ready to head out. He had his mask but it was in his hoodie pocket. He didn't want Nigou to be scared of him.

Walking downstairs, he realized everyone was still out back. It was the perfect time to leave without anyone questioning him. As he walked outside, he looked up into the sky. It would be an hour or so until the sunset but in his town, it must already be night. Perfect time as well.

So he began walking into the forest. In a matter of minutes, it began to slowly change. The sky slowly got darker and the trees changed which Kuroko had already realized that it happens every time he went to a different town.

Finally he came into a clearing and recognized the scenery immediately. This was where Akashi and Kuroko had been taken away by Jeff and Ben. He saw the big tree then the very ground where they had fought two masked men. Did people find their bodies?

"How long has it been...? Weeks?" Kuroko asked himself quietly as he walked by the big tree, his hand grazing the bark.

He walked past the area where they had fought, imagining the battle as he walked by. Would the bodies be there?

Kuroko continued walking, only stopping when he reached an empty spot. The bodies were gone... So they were found? What would that mean? What if people found out it was Akashi and himself who killed those people?

Shaking his head, Kuroko continued walking, seeing the city lights in the distance. Soon he would get home and hopefully get Nigou quickly and leave.

He continued on, heading into town. It wasn't really crowded that day, the streets were practically empty and there were only a few people walking on the sidewalks. '_Oh, today would have been perfect for a killing spree.'_ Kuroko thought without stopping himself.

He looked around before heading to his house. Hopefully no one moved in while he was gone. He looked at the house, seeing that nothing on the outside really changed. Would the inside be the same?

Kuroko walked up to a window, hesitantly looking inside. It was dark inside but he could see that nothing changed. He was shocked to see Nigou asleep on the couch. Perfect!

He moved around, deciding to take the back door. Of course it was locked but Kuroko knew where the hidden key was out back. He slid to the side, looking for the small hole in the wall they always had. Once he found it, he reached inside. The key was still there. Today was such a good day.

He quietly unlocked the door, giving it a few moments before walking inside. He looked around the kitchen, seeing that it seemed clean. He supposed that wasn't strange.

He slowly walked into the living room where Nigou had been. He saw the dog lift it's head before looking at him.

"Ssh, Nigou, it's me." Kuroko whispered, smiling softly when he saw the dog's tail wag on the couch. "Come here boy."

Nigou jumped off the couch, showing off how big he had gotten over the years. He then trotted up to Kuroko, panting almost happily at seeing his master.

"I missed you too boy." Kuroko said, petting Nigou softly. Nigou nudged him with his head, wanting more affection. "Yes yes, I'm sorry. Are you okay? Well fed?" He seemed okay and healthy. "Did anything happen when I was gone?"

Nigou gave a bark, making Kuroko try to quiet him down immediately. "Don't bark boy, okay? Wouldn't want to wake the neighbors, right?" Kuroko said, sighing softly. He didn't need anyone coming over with a noise complaint and recognize him.

Kuroko kneeled down, getting eye to eye with Nigou. "Look Nigou. I've been away for a while and I'm sorry but I had no choice. But I'm alright, okay? And if you want, you can come with me."

Nigou whined, moving closer to Kuroko. "But... I don't know if you'll want to. If you do, you have to... Kill." Kuroko whispered this part. Nigou yelped a little at the word but Kuroko tried calming him down.

"Don't worry, you'll love everyone there! They're nice and playful and there's another dog." Kuroko said, seeing Nigou's tail wag at the mention of another dog. "He's nice and I'm sure you'll get along. So if you come with me, you can stay with me and Akashi-kun."

Nigou whined again, setting a paw on Kuroko's knee. "I'm glad you understand." He said with a smile, slowly standing up.

"Come on, Let's-"

Kuroko was cut off when he felt a hand over his mouth. He froze in surprise which allowed another arm to pull him close, keeping him from moving too much. When he got his senses back, he tried fighting back.

What could be holding him? It wasn't sunset yet in the mansion so it couldn't be Jeff or EJ. Plus the hand was bigger than theirs. Who was it?

Kuroko felt like he was getting weaker and wondered why, then he realized. He couldn't breathe. He panicked, trying to get the hands off him somehow despite not being able to move much. He heard Nigou barking but not attacking. Why wasn't he attacking?

He couldn't think about it much since he saw black spots in his vision which was slowly fading. He wanted to keep fighting but he couldn't do much. Slowly he stopped moving until his eyes closed, falling unconscious.

* * *

"_What should we do? Can we wake him?"_

_"Didn't you say that the place he came from killed people? What if he doesn't recognize us!"_

_"I'm sure Tetsu won't forget about us. We were all his teammates at some point, even you."_

_"Where's that scary red head? Didn't he go missing too?"_

Kuroko winced when he heard all the voices around him. They didn't sound like Akashi or anyone from the mansion. He tried opening his eyes, finding it a bit hard to do so.

"Jeff... EJ..?" Kuroko randomly said, getting everyone's attention.

"Who's Jeff and EJ?" Someone asked. Wait, that voice sounded familiar...

"Probably someone he has met before."

"Another killer? I can't imagine Kurokocchi as a killer!"

'_Killer... Kurokocchi... Only one person calls me that...'_

"Kise-kun..." Kuroko murmured, completely opening his eyes. He immediately realized this wasn't his room since it was really dirty. Where was he?

"He's completely awake."

Kuroko turned his head, surprised to see Seirin's point guard there, Izuki. Who else was there? Kise, Aomine, Kagami... Is that it? Oh, and Nigou. But where was he?

"Tetsu, are you alright?" Aomine asked. Kuroko turned his head towards him, not speaking a word. He just wanted to know where he was and get away. He didn't want to be there. He thought that when he met his friends he would be happy. Not at all.

"Kuroko, are you okay? I'm sorry I had to knock you out that way..." Kagami said hesitantly. "I just got worried when I heard you talking to Nigou."

So he was in the house? Was he taking care of Nigou? It made him happy that Kagami of all people took care of Nigou but he didn't expect someone to stay in his home.

"Please let me out of here." Kuroko simply said.

"Kuroko, we can't do that. You've been missing for quite a while and..." Izuki trailed off as if not wanting to say what's next.

"No, you don't understand. I need to go." Kuroko said, now a little scared. Would they let him leave?

"You heard him Kurokocchi. You shouldn't leave, at least now." Kise said softly. So they wouldn't let him leave...

"Now what were you talking about earlier?" Kagami asked. "What do you mean by having to kill where you disappeared to? Just where did you go?"

"I can't tell you." Kuroko said, not liking these questions.

"Why did you even disappear? You came back for Nigou but not for us?" Izuki asked. "We were all worried about you." Kuroko stayed silent, not looking at anyone. It would be sunset at the mansion soon so Slenderman should be sending someone soon. But would they find him?

"Where am I?" Kuroko asked.

"My house." Aomine said. That was a little far from his home... It could be days before his friends find him if he couldn't escape. If he had to kill Kagami and the others to escape, could he do it? He remembered how much Jeff regretted killing Lui and he didn't want to do the same. He couldn't kill them.

"Kuroko... Please talk to us." Kagami said. "We just want to help."

"I don't need help." Kuroko said, surprising them. "I'm happy where I was."

"Happy?" Kise asked. "Didn't you have to kill people?"

"Yes. To live, I had to kill people. I had no choice." Kuroko said, figuring it wouldn't matter if they knew.

"Kurokocchi... You.."

"Yes, I killed. I was scared, I was happy. I was stressed but I was pleased. Killing is my life now and If I don't go back I will eventually be found and you all will probably die." Kuroko said bluntly. Perhaps now they would free him...

Everyone was silent until Kise began stepping back. "I-I'll be downstairs." Kise said before hurriedly leaving. Izuki hesitated, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Then... You shouldn't go back..."

"What?" Kuroko said in surprise. They were still willing to keep him trapped here?

"Perhaps they like... Brainwashed him or something." Aomine suggested. 'Always so childish...' Kuroko muttered in his mind.

"Perhaps. By now, anything is possible." Kagami said before facing Kuroko. "Don't worry, we will keep you safe Kuroko."

Kuroko was about to argue before coming up with an idea. If he feigned innocence, maybe they would let him out and he would take his chance to escape.

"Will you really?" Kuroko asked softly, pretending to seem thankful, like he was actually saved.

"Of course." Kagami said and Aomine nodded but Izuki stayed quiet. He was watching Kuroko but didn't say anything. "Ahoemine will stay with you when we're gone."

"Okay. Thank you." Kuroko said with a smile.

* * *

It's been two days. _Two days_.

_'Why haven't they found me yet? I know Aomine-kun lives in the next town beside mine but surely they would have found me by now..?'_ Kuroko wondered, a little scared. Were they even looking for him?

'_No, if not them, then surely Akashi-kun. But if it's just him, it might take a while... No, he would check our home then all of my friend's homes determining who is closest. But even if the others were helping, wouldn't Akashi tell them to check my friend's houses so they would find me faster?'_

Kuroko frowned, ruffling his hair roughly with his hands as he tried to think. It's only been two days and he felt like he was going insane. He couldn't ever leave the room. The only time he could leave the room was when he went to the bathroom but Aomine always held his arm tightly so he couldn't escape.

He needed to get back to the mansion, one way or another. '_But I can't kill Aomine-kun. I won't be able to handle it, no matter how I am now. The people I have killed, I never knew them. But I know Aomine-kun. I will need to be patient and find a way out.'_

"Oi, Tetsu." Aomine said outside the door before walking in. He was holding a plate which would be his dinner for the day.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko greeted happily, smiling softly when he walked closer.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, giving the plate to Kuroko.

"I feel much better today."

'_No, I feel worse. I'm going to go insane. I'll snap if I stay any longer. Plus Slenderman, someone without a face, cooks better than Aomine-kun...'_

"That's good." Aomine said with a nod. "So, want to tell me anything?"

"Like what?" Kuroko asked, starting to slowly eat.

"Hmm... Your past when you went missing." Aomine said hesitantly.

_'This might be my chance.'_

"Missing? I haven't gone missing. I've been sleeping over at your house, right?" Kuroko asked in confusion, tilting his head. Aomine seemed surprised by the answer.

"Really? Then where is Akashi?"

"Isn't Akashi-kun at home since he has work?" Kuroko asked.

"Yeah, you're right." Aomine said with a nod. He then stood up, heading towards the door. "Well, you enjoy yourself."

Kuroko watched Aomine leave and shut the door, hearing the familiar click which signalled it was locked from the outside. _'I'm still not free!'_

He set the rest of the food down, sighing almost angrily. It was honestly getting annoying. How much longer would it take to finally be free? Where was Akashi? EJ? Jeff? Slenderman? Were they even looking?

'_Well even if they aren't, I'm still escaping. I can't stand it here.'_

Kuroko laid down on the bed, closing his eyes. He wondered what to do as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

'_It's been three more days! It's almost been a week! Where are they?'_

Kuroko was almost panicking now.

He still wasn't free and he hasn't seen any sign of the Creepypastas. He hasn't gotten a chance to escape yet either. Though he was sure he had more trust in Aomine now.

Often times Kagami would visit alone so things weren't crowded. They were afraid that if he was suddenly crowded that he would panic or something.

'_As if I'm not panicking now!_' Kuroko thought in his head.

Lately he would be either short of breath or feel anxious as if something was about to happen. In his dreams, which was weird since he rarely dreamed, he would either dream about the Creepypastas or killing. Some were nightmares, while some were the best dreams he ever had. All he knew was that he had to escape and soon.

It was late at night and Kuroko had recently thought up a plan. Aomine was surely downstairs, but not asleep yet. Even if he was, the scream Kuroko made would surely wake him up.

With tears running down his eyes, Kuroko heard Aomine rush up the steps and hurriedly open the door. "Tetsu! Did something happen? Why are you crying?"

"Aomine-kun!" Kuroko got up, running to the athlete and clinging to him. "I-I remember. I did go missing! And these... These... Monsters took me away and forced me to kill!" He yelled, almost in panic. Aomine has never seen Kuroko like this. "All the b-blood..."

"What happened?" Aomine asked, holding onto Kuroko while leading him downstairs.

"M-me and Akashi-kun were walking through the woods on our date and.. I don't remember. I think I was knocked out. W-when I woke up, weird people were surrounding me. I didn't know where Akashi-kun was. T-then they told me that if I don't kill someone, Akashi-kun would die..!"

"It's alright, you're fine now. I'm sure Akashi is fine too." Aomine said, setting Kuroko onto a chair in the kitchen. "Just sit here and calm down while I find you something to relax you."

_'What could possibly relax me now? A warm glass of milk?_' Kuroko thought bitterly. "T-thank you Aomine-kun..."

While Aomine nodded and began to look through the cabinets, Kuroko looked around. _'Come on, come on... There has to be some knives around...'_

He spotted the wooden block that usually held knives in kitchens. '_Bingo.'_

"C-can I stretch my legs? I'll stay in the kitchen." Kuroko looked at Aomine who just nodded.

Kuroko slowly stood up, starting to walk around. He didn't immediately go to the knives, knowing that wasn't smart, although he didn't just take his time. He glanced at Aomine, seeing that he was now at the fridge.

'_Honestly, turning your back on a killer..._' Kuroko silently thought, walking towards the knives. He slowly looked at then before swiftly pulling out a kitchen knife, his usual weapon.

"Do you want any- Tetsu?" Aomine turned and looked at Kuroko in surprise. Kuroko just stared at him, pointing the knife at him. '_This is my chance to escape.'_

"I'm leaving. I can't stand it here any longer." Kuroko finally said.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I don't like it here. I can't stand being caged in that room. I want to return to my friends, my... My family." Kuroko said softly.

"Tetsu... We are your friends." Aomine said, slowly stepping forward.

"Don't come closer." Kuroko said, narrowing his eyes. _'I could kill him if I wanted to... But I can't kill him! I know I would regret it.'_

"Those people, whoever they are, aren't your friends. They kill, Tetsu. You don't kill." Aomine said, still slowly walking forward.

_'Kill him before he gets too close.'_

Kuroko's eyes widened at his own thoughts. _'I can't kill him... I can't... I can kill anyone else but not him, nor Kagami-kun or any of my old teammates.'_

"Just stay here, where you will be safe."

Kuroko's hands shook as Aomine came closer. If he didn't kill him or at least injure him, he would be caught. _'But I can't kill!'_

_'But I have to. I need to escape.'_

_'But this is Aomine-kun... Can I kill him?'_

_'Of course. He's unsuspecting. He won't have enough time to move!'_

"Stop!" Kuroko yelled but not at Aomine. He dropped the knife, his hands going to his head. He gripped his hair tightly, shaking his head roughly.

"Tetsu, what's wrong!" Aomine asked in surprise. He didn't even do anything yet.

_'You ruined your chance to leave._' Kuroko thought angrily to himself.

"Tetsu, we're going to go to Kagami's house, okay?" Aomine hesitantly asked. Kuroko didn't answer, still holding his head. Aomine was honestly a little worried for the male. He walked closer, making sure he didn't attack before picking him up bridal style.

Kuroko didn't move, not even realizing what was going on.

'_This is it. You're going to be trapped forever. It's your fault.'_

_'It's your fault, not mine. I said I couldn't kill him but you kept urging me to.'_

_'Weak! Those who cannot kill whoever is in their way is no Creepypasta!'_

Aomine was surprised when Kuroko suddenly covered his ears, eyes closed tightly in pain. "Tetsu?" When the male didn't answer, he only moved faster, getting Kuroko into his car.

'_That's not what it means to be a Creepypasta... We aren't just killers, we're family...'_

_'They won't accept you when they find out that you couldn't kill your friend. Jeff could kill his brother, you should be able to kill him.'_

Kuroko opened his eyes in shock. He didn't want to kill Aomine but some part of him did. Was this what it was like to turn insane?

"It's alright Tetsu." Aomine said, not realizing Kuroko came to his senses. "We will pick up Kagami then go to the hospital. They will help you forget everything."


	7. Chapter 7

**_Wow. It's been so long since I've written a complete chapter in one go.. Sorry for leaving this story for a long time. I enjoyed this story and I still do, but I just didn't have the motivation. But today I did for some reason and got this done. I thought I wrote more but it's still only like, 5,000 words ;-; I tried- _**

**_Please enjoy! I recently got a review (okay it was in like Aug. but I didn't see it until now!) that really helped me finish writing this. Thank you c:_**

* * *

Kuroko could only stare out the window as Aomine drove. He was finally done mentally arguing with himself so now he could think. First thing he had to do was find a way to escape. He couldn't kill Aomine even if he wanted to. Aomine was the one driving and if he hurt Aomine in any way, he could kill them both. He couldn't jump out the car either. Not at the dangerous speed Aomine was going at. He would surely get hurt if not gain a few injuries.

They were going to Kagami's house to pick him up. That's where he would make his move. Since Nigou wasn't at Aomine's house, he assumed his dog was at Kagami's house. He'll escape with Nigou and no one will get hurt. It would be a win-win situation. Even if Nigou isn't there, Nigou can only be in a few places. He could find him easily if he wanted to. Once Aomine stops at Kagami's house, he will make his move.

Kuroko glanced at Aomine from the corner of his eye. Aomine knew by now that all those times he acted innocent was really an act. He blew that chance. No matter, he'll escape soon. He'll return to Akashi and everyone at the mansion. Everyone must be so worried, especially Akashi. He'll return home with Nigou and they'll continue with their lives.

_Home_. Kuroko thought with dread. He wanted to go home. The mansion was his home now. The Creepypastas were his family.

"Hey, Tetsu.." Kuroko almost jumped when he heard Aomine speak. So he was brave enough to speak up now? He didn't reply which made Aomine hesitant to continue. "So it really is true? That you and Akashi killed two men in the woods a while ago?"

How did he... It must have been on the news. The bodies must have been found and they found Akashi's blood on them. It didn't help that they both suddenly disappeared after the murder. So they knew this whole time, all of them...

"Yeah." Kuroko answered simply. Aomine almost flinched at the cold, blunt tone.

"Why? You'd never do that, nor Akashi. He's a police officer!"

"Was a police officer. And we didn't have a choice."

"What do you-"

"It's kill or be killed, Aomine-kun." Kuroko cut him off coldly. "It was them or us. Not that you would understand. You only see us as killers now."

"That's not true.." Aomine tried saying but Kuroko wouldn't have it.

"You do. Look me in the eye and say that."

"Tetsu, I'm drivi-"

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." Kuroko froze at his own words. It just slipped out. _No, I didn't mean it. I would never kill Aomine-kun or any of my friends._

"Tetsu, I don't see you guys as killers!" Aomine said, turning his head for a second to look at Kuroko. "If you had a reason, I believe you. You guys would never do that. However that doesn't mean what you did was alright. I still need to get you help."

"We don't need help." Kuroko replied making Aomine frown almost angrily.

"You do. You're addicted to it, aren't you?" Aomine's words made him pause. Was he?

"No, I-"

"You are! And you need help to stop. Then we need to find Akashi and help him too."

"Leave Akashi-kun out of this!" Kuroko yelled which shocked Aomine. Kuroko rarely yelled, especially at his friends. Especially Aomine. "We're completely fine where we are! It's perfect. It was perfect until Kagami-kun found me. Then you kept me trapped away from Akashi-kun and my family." Aomine glanced at Kuroko every few seconds. The boy was obviously frustrated and he didn't want him getting any ideas.

"Tetsu, it's alright. They aren't your family... We're your family, remember? Me, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara. Even Kagami." Aomine said softly. He just had to keep Kuroko calm until they reached Kagami's house. They were almost there...

"No. You're the ones that abandoned me when we were younger." Aomine paused at Kuroko's words. "Did you think I forgot, Aomine-kun? Or did you perhaps forget what you did to me?"

"No, Tetsu, I- Hey, Tetsu!"

Aomine tried keeping his hands on the wheel when Kuroko leaned over and pushed on his arm. It almost made him turn the wheel completely. They would have veered off the road if Kuroko succeeded in turning the wheel.

"Did you forget Aomine-kun? Tell me." Kuroko said seriously, staring at Aomine.

"Of course I didn't... Just calm down, Tetsu. Look, you want to see Nigou? He's with Kagami now! You will be able to see him!" He almost sighed in relief when he saw Kuroko pause for a moment before sitting back in his seat.

He couldn't foil his plans. When they stopped, he'll get Nigou and run to the woods.

Aomine sighed in relief when Kuroko stopped and settled down. He didn't have any wishes of dying today. He just wanted to help Kuroko and find Akashi once he was back to his normal self.

Honestly why did this happen to Kuroko of all people? He was so quiet and innocent. He was so nice and cheerful. Now he's known as a wanted murder on the news and apparently he enjoyed killing. He didn't think Kuroko was addicted at first but Kuroko's reaction gave him the answer.

He just couldn't believe his old best friend was addicted to killing innocent people.

Was Akashi the same? He must have been used to seeing dead bodies since he was a police officer but Kuroko... Kuroko hated violence. If Kuroko, the person with the strongest mental state in his opinion, got influenced then what happened to Akashi? Not to mention he has that second personality...

"Look, we're here, Tetsu.." Aomine murmured as he slowly stopped the car in front of Kagami's house. It was on the edge of the next town so that meant it was right by a forest. It would help Kuroko in his escape.

"I want to see Nigou.." He mumbled.

Aomine just nodded and got out the car. He walked to Kuroko's side of the car and opened the door for him. Once he got out, Aomine grabbed his arm tightly despite him trying to struggle free.

"Oi Kagami! We're here!" Aomine said loudly as they walked up to the door. Kuroko still struggled but not as hard. He didn't like it how Aomine held his arm tightly. It hurt a little and he didn't like it.

"Come inside!" Kagami yelled from inside.

Aomine opened the door and got Kuroko inside before closing the door. Only then did he let go of the other. "Please don't cause too much trouble..."

Kuroko frowned and grumbled slight but didn't reply. He just looked around, smiling slightly when he heard loud barks. Nigou ran from the kitchen to greet Kuroko. Looks like Nigou wouldn't mind following Kuroko back to the mansion. Good.

Kuroko patted Nigou's head before looking around. He couldn't walk out the front door since Aomine was there. Should he bust out the window like a cool spy? No, he might get hurt. Nigou too.

"Kagami," Aomine said and the redhead appeared from the kitchen. "We have to go. He can't just stay any more. We need to help Tetsu."

"Don't speak about me like I'm not here." Kuroko huffed making Nigou whine.

"Sorry Tetsu but it's true. Don't worry, you'll go back to normal and we'll find Akashi." Aomine said.

"I am normal. You guys just refuse to accept that I'm happy without you." Kuroko growled making the other's flinch. Kagami walked forward and grasp one of Kuroko's arms gently. "Come on Kuroko, we are just going to take a trip okay?"

"I'm not a toddler, I knew where you want to take me!" Kuroko pulled his arm away. "And I'm not going."

"Kuroko, really, we just want to help." Kagami insisted.

"Help me by letting me go. That's how you'll help." The other said angrily. The two aces could definitely agree on one thing. Kuroko was definitely not okay. He needed help quick.

"Come on Tetsu, let's just-" Aomine stopped talking when he saw the other try to run towards the kitchen, probably to escape through the back door. He tried to catch him but failed. Luckily Kagami was close enough to catch him. "Kuroko, please!" He said, holding the struggling boy. Nigou was barking at them but didn't attack like before.

"Let me go!" Kuroko brought one of Kagami's hands up and bit it. Kagami winced and pulled away, holding his hand. "Bakagami!" Aomine said, chasing after Kuroko who was running towards the back door, Nigou following too.

Kuroko made it to the door but it was locked. Just as he unlocked it, Aomine slammed into him to prevent him from opening it. Kuroko gasped in surprise and pain before trying to push Aomine away. The ace just held Kuroko tightly and started pulling him away from the door. Unfortunately for him, he accidentally tripped over Nigou who yelped in pain. This gave Kuroko an opportunity to break free.

"Nigou, come on!" Kuroko said, opening the door. He saw Kagami running after him. Once Nigou ran out the door, Kuroko followed. Kagami ran past Aomine who was quickly getting up. Kuroko could hear the other following and tried to run faster. Nigou managed to make it into the woods but Kuroko was still pretty slow. Kagami managed to make it to him thanks to his quick and powerful legs. "Kuroko, stop!"

He grabbed the other's arm but Kuroko just attempted to pull away. "Let me go Kagami-kun!"

"No! You need help!" Aomine managed to catch up but just as he walked close to help Kagami restrain the other, Nigou burst out of the forest and jumped at Aomine. It seems the dog was tired of these people handling Kuroko roughly, even if they were friends of his owner.

After pushing Aomine down, Nigou got back up to bite into Kagami's ankle. The redhead shouted and let go of Kuroko, falling to the ground to hold his ankle. Aomine who wasn't wounded got up, but Kuroko and Nigou already retreated into the woods. He debated following after them but Kagami wasn't able to walk and in pain. The bite was pretty deep too. He needed treatment. "Tetsu.." He mumbled, staring into the woods. Then he turned away to help Kagami.

Kuroko continued running, Nigou by his side this time since he didn't know where they were going. He wanted to make sure Aomine wasn't following before resting. Once they were far enough into the woods, Kuroko stopped to regain his breath. He managed to escape with Nigou without killing Aomine or Kagami.

_But is that a good thing? _He asked himself as he sat down by a tree. Now that the adrenaline was going down, he felt exhausted. Nigou sat down next to his owner, panting.

Kuroko closed his eyes, leaning against the tree. The feeling that has been trapped in his chest the whole time he was stuck in that room grew again. His hands twitched and he couldn't seem to get comfortable. Nigou looked at his owner worriedly.

The need to kill was growing. He hasn't killed in almost a week. He needed to have a knife in his hand, feeling fear and excitement as he snuck into someone's house. He wanted to be filled with the same giddiness he felt when he had a successful night.

He remembered the time when he went out to kill with Jeff and Ben. They treated it as a sport, as if human lives don't matter. He managed to kill 7 that day.

Kuroko covered his eyes, chuckling under his breath as he remembered. That reminded him, he _s__till _needed to go hunting with EJ since he promised. He would've gone hunting now if he had a weapon. But he didn't, so his option was to go home.

After a while he got back up and so did Nigou. He started walking, Nigou follow of course. He started thinking about the mansion, just wanting to get back home to his family and Akashi. He still wondered why they didn't find him since they had Akashi with him...

"We're here, Nigou." Finally. Kuroko looked up at the mansion as if it was something nostalgic. He missed it. He looked down at Nigou who seemed startled, like he didn't want to go inside. "It's okay. You'll get used to it suddenly appearing."

He walked towards the house and Nigou hesitated before following his owner again. Once he got to the door, he took a deep breath before opening it. It was quiet and dark inside. He walked further inside with Nigou. Was anyone there?

"Are you guys finally back?" Kuroko heard someone say from upstairs. He heard someone coming down stairs before they suddenly stopped. "..H-Hoodie..?" Kuroko looked at the stairs and smiled at Toby. "I'm home."

Toby stared in shock for a second before running down the rest of the stairs. He almost fell but he caught himself. He ran to Kuroko and tackled the other in a hug. "Hoodie! Where have you been?" Kuroko could feel Toby twitch almost violently as he hugged him. Toby always twitched badly when his emotions got out of hand.

To calm the other down, Kuroko softly hugged him back like a mother would to her child. This did calm Toby down a little. Kuroko knew why he was effected so much. He had been Toby's first friend after all.

"The others spend all their time searching for you!" Toby continued, his twitching calming down but it was still there. He paused as he stared at Nigou. "Is that..?"

"Yes. This is my dog, Nigou." Kuroko said, pulling away from the hug so Toby could see better. Toby cautiously approached the dog who backed away in fear. "Nigou, it's alright." He assured his dog who reluctantly stopped backing away. Toby softly petted him and smiled. "He's a beautiful dog." Nigou seemed to have liked the compliment.

"I'm sorry for disappearing. I ran into trouble and.." Kuroko sighed, crossing his arms. "I didn't mean to worry anyone. But I'm back now. For good."

"Everyone's out now," Toby informed Kuroko, turning back towards him. "I'm the only one here. Everyone is looking for you but they'll be back soon to meet up and see if anyone's found you." Toby looked like he wanted to say more.

"Toby?" Kuroko tilted his head.

"I missed you is all.. we all did. Especially Masky and Jeff." Toby said. Kuroko smiled when he saw a bit of red on his cheeks. Toby's mask may hide his mouth but it didn't do too good of a job hiding his cheeks.

"I'm glad you all cared. I'm truly sorry for scaring everyone."

"Tell everyone that when they get home, okay?" Toby said before looking back at Nigou. "So did he agree to.. be like Smile?"

"I think so. He did follow me even though I told him he'd need to kill." Kuroko walked over to Nigou, proudly petting him. "I wouldn't have gotten home if it wasn't for him."

"I'm happy you have a dog like him then." Toby smiled behind his mask. "So what exactly happened? Why did you disappear for so long?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell everyone when they come home." Kuroko said then sighed. "I'm starved. Think it's okay if I make myself food?"

"I think Slenderman would want you to." Toby hesitantly said. He didn't want to get in trouble but it's not like it's against the rules to make your own food.

"Okay. I'll make something simple. Want something too?" Kuroko asked.

"S-Sure." Toby nodded and the two went into the kitchen to eat, Nigou following behind.

The two were enjoying sandwiches together (Nigou had left over chicken Toby pulled out the fridge) when the door suddenly slammed open. Footsteps and claws clicking on the ground headed for the kitchen. It was Smile and Jeff. "Smile said he smelled Hoodie! Toby, did you-"

Jeff stopped when he made it to the kitchen. The two eating seemed startled but then smiled. "Um.. I'm ho-" Kuroko was cut off when Jeff did the same as Toby, tackling him into a hug. However this time Jeff was heavy enough to push the other over. "Jeff!" He said in surprise once he hit the floor.

"Where the hell have you been?!" He yelled angrily, holding Kuroko's shoulders tightly. "You've been gone nearly a week! I had to take Smile out all the time to try and sniff you out! But we couldn't.. find you.." He started off angry but by the end of it, Jeff sounded like he wanted to cry. "I was _scared_. I thought I'd lose my little brother.."

Kuroko smiled sadly and reached up to pat his black hair. "I'm really sorry Jeff, I didn't mean to leave you or anyone."

Eventually Smile managed to get between Jeff and Kuroko. "Hoodie! Where were you this whole time? I couldn't track you!" Smile whined. "I know my sense of smell isn't the best, but I thought I could track you... I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry. It's my fault for being a failure of a creepypasta." Kuroko mumbled. He sat up once Jeff and Smile moved away. Jeff even helped him up with help from Toby.

"You are not a failure." Jeff said sternly.

"Yeah. It wasn't your fault." Toby assured.

"But it was." Kuroko insisted. "Look, I'll tell you all the story once everyone arrives."

"..Okay." Jeff seemed curious to know the story but he knew to be patient with Kuroko at least.

"Can I continue my sandwich now?" Kuroko asked playfully. He didn't like seeing Jeff so down.

"Uh.. yeah. I'm just going to wait in the living room.." Jeff headed for the living room. Toby and Kuroko watched but didn't stop him.

"Hoodie.." Smile said, staring at Nigou. "Who's this? Is this the one you talked about?"

"Yeah, that's Nigou. Don't worry, he's not territorial remember?" Nigou tilted his head before panting happily. He got down, looking like he wanted to play. Nigou was always a pup by heart.

"I see.." Smile was trying not to show it, but he seemed happy about having another canine around. "I hope he makes it into the family."

Just as Kuroko was about to speak again, the door opened again, a lot more calmly than how Jeff just slammed it open.

"Jeff, you're already here?" Kuroko heard EJ ask. He didn't hear a response from Jeff.

"Didn't have any luck finding him?" Slender man asked with a tired sigh.

"No.. he's here." Jeff said. It was so silent, Kuroko wished someone would speak. "He's in the kitchen."

No one said anything else but Kuroko did hear lots of people heading for the kitchen.

"Hoodie!" Sally cried, running towards the other to hug his legs.

"I'm sorry I disappeared, Sally." Kuroko apologized, patting her head as she cried tears of joy. He looked up to see the others. He saw Akashi as well but he couldn't see his expression. "I'm sorry to everyone. I didn't mean to leave for so long. It's.. a long story."

It seemed like no one knew how to react at first. Then Slender spoke up. "Yes.. well, we have time to hear it." Sally let go of Kuroko so the other could walk. "Let's all go into the living room." Every one went to go take a seat on either the couch, chairs, or floor. Kuroko sat down on the couch with almost everyone's insistence. He sat next to Jeff and Ben which didn't bother him at all.

"Um.. well.. It started when I went to go get Nigou like I was asked to.."

Kuroko went through the whole story. He didn't leave any details out. He didn't hide anything. This was his family. He could trust them. Everyone was quiet as they listened. Akashi, who had his mask off now, was listening from the furthest away. He seemed displeased but Kuroko tried not to let it distract him.

"So.. I came home." Kuroko saw Akashi flinch at the word home. "And.. Nigou agreed to come and stay, if you'd let him of course.."

"Wait.. I don't understand." Ben said, speaking first. "You were trapped at a friend's house? We checked those places first."

"How?" Kuroko asked. They shouldn't know who his friends were.

"Masky showed us. You weren't there." Kuroko glanced at Akashi who didn't show any expression.

"I was certain I was at my old teammates house.." Aomine didn't move so.. why didn't they find him if Akashi lead them there? Everyone looked at Akashi with confusion.

"I'm sorry I forgot that certain teammate moved." Akashi said.

"Forgot?" Jeff growled, standing up. "You just happened to forget? Don't you love Hoodie? You wouldn't have just forgotten!"

"Jeff, please." Slenderman beat Kuroko into stopping Jeff. "Calm down. We all don't need a fight now.." Jeff narrowed his eyes before sitting again. "It is strange but I'm sure we are all just glad you're back." Everyone nodded in agreement except Akashi. "You must be tired. Or hungry. Or both... I know you ate when you got here, but are you still hungry?"

"Um.. yes.. but I can make myself something." Kuroko said but Slender shook his head. "No, everyone didn't eat yet anyway. I mind as well make dinner." He stood up and headed to the kitchen. "Please be patient everyone." Then he left to make food. Almost everyone went to Kuroko immediately.

"Listen, it's okay if you couldn't kill them," EJ said to comfort the other. "We all understand. There are some people you can't kill. Like how we can't kill each other."

"Thanks.." Kuroko smiled a little in response. He was glad everyone was talking to him and trying to comfort him, but he wanted to speak with Akashi at the moment. "I'm sorry but.. can I go talk to Masky?"

The others moved out the way to let Kuroko get up and go to Akashi. The redhead stared before signalling to the stairs. Kuroko nodded and headed upstairs, Akashi following. They went up to their room and once the door was closed, Akashi glared at Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Why did you come back?"

"What?" Kuroko stared at the other with confusion. "Because this is my home, why wouldn't I come back?"

"I was keeping them away from you." Akashi whispered. "I lead them to false homes so they couldn't find you. Why? Why didn't you just stay away? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"At first but.. Akashi-kun, I can't leave them. They're family." Kuroko said. He couldn't believe Akashi would do such a thing.

"They're murderers." Akashi hissed, making Kuroko step back with shock. Akashi was still against the other's? Why couldn't he just see that they weren't monsters? "They force us to kill. Not to survive, just for fun. For sport."

"Akashi-kun, don't talk about them like they're monsters!" Kuroko insisted. He nearly gasped when he felt the other grab one of his arms tightly.

"They are monsters. I tried to help you, but you came back! You could've been free and lived normally again!" Akashi's grip tightened on the other's arm, making Kuroko wince.

"We are wanted back at our old town! They know we murdered those people. If I stayed, I would've been put in jail!"

"Then you should've ran away!" Kuroko cried out when he felt the other hold his arm in a death grip. "Akashi-kun! It hurts!"

Almost immediately Akashi let go. He blinked his eyes a few times as Kuroko pulled his arm to himself. Akashi's eyes went wide and he stepped back. "I.. I didn't.. Tetsuya, I'm sorry.."

Kuroko felt tears form as he held his arm which was red and a little purple. A bruise was forming.. that's how hard he held Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, wait, please! I haven't been feeling like myself, I-" Kuroko didn't let him continue and just ran out the room. He heard Akashi following but he didn't care. He ran downstairs, startling the other's. He ran to the first person he could think of that was good at comforting.

Kuroko ran into EJ's arms and held onto him tightly. "Wait, please!" Akashi said, stopping at the edge of the stairs.

"What did you do to Hoodie?" EJ asked while Jeff was fuming.

"Jeff, don't!" Ben said as Jeff stood up and went over to Akashi.

"What did you do?" Jeff asked, grasping Akashi's jacket. "Answer!"

"I didn't mean to okay?" For once Akashi didn't glare at Jeff and just looked past him at Kuroko. "Please listen. I didn't mean to! I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it." Jeff said, feeling like hurting the redhead for scaring his "little brother" like this.

"J-Jeff," Kuroko said loud enough for him to hear. "Please.. let him go." Jeff seemed reluctant but listened anyway. "He doesn't deserve to be hurt.. no one does.." But even as he said that, he still couldn't believe Akashi hurt him. Akashi never hurt him, not once since their first year in high school. Even then it's only been emotional pain. Akashi never physically hurt him before. What was he going to do now that he's unsure if he can even trust his lover?


End file.
